Los Amos del Mal
by Wolfmika
Summary: .:Universo Alterno:. Hawk Moth se lamentaba la perdida de otro héroe, necesitaba destruir los Miraculous de Antibug y Chat Blanc, solo hasta que ese día se lograse cumplir su objetivo, parís sería liberado de los amos del mal, dos pobre niños que fueron corrompidos por ese maldito poder.
1. Chapter 1

**Los amos del mal.**

Los días en París son grises, siempre fríos y el miedo podía respirarse en el aire, las personas temen salir de sus hogares por el peligro latente que les asechaba como águilas desde las alturas.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucha producto de un fuerte impacto contra el suelo. En el parque se puede ver la figura de quien fue la triste víctima de tan brutal golpe, segundos más tarde dos figuras caían frente a él quien apenas recobraba el conocimiento. Un chico con un traje blanco parecido a un gato y la otra con un traje negro y de puntos rojos eran quienes gobernaban en Paris.

-Pero mira lo que nos ha llegado como regalo caído del cielo, un "Héroe" otro más a mi linda colección de trofeos.- dijo con falsa alegría.

En el rostro del chico se formó la marca del akuma.

 _¡Levántate! ¡No puedes dejar que te derroten, no a ti!_

Escucho en su cabeza, estaba gravemente herido por culpa de esos dos, la mujer frente a un lado del que portaba un traje blanco de gato, se colocó sobre su desafortunada víctima, sonriendo de forma cruel.

-Otro de tus "Súper héroes" Hawk Moth cuando comprenderás que ninguna de tus tontas creaciones es lo suficientemente bueno para derrotarnos.- dijo la chica. Hawk Moth desde su escondite apretaba los dientes lleno de impotencia.

-My lady, esta basura no sirve más para jugar… ¿Cómo deberíamos de deshacernos de esto?- el chico tomo al otro por él cuello dificultándole más la posibilidad de respirar.- escucha Hawk Moth sal de tu maldito agujero de una vez por todas y entréganos el Miraculous.

-Comprende "héroe" nosotros gobernamos Paris y pronto el mundo entero, entonces no abra lugar donde puedas esconderte… Chat.

El gato blanco sonrío, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron llenos de maldad, su mano ejercía más presión sobre el cuello de su víctima quien luchaba por soltarse y poder respirar, le soltó momentos antes de que este perdiera el conocimiento, en el suelo el pobre respiraba con dificultad, Antibug arrebato con su yo yo el pandero que el supuesto héroe utilizaba como arma para luchar contra ellos, al romperlo el akuma fue liberado. Más este no fue purificado.

 _¡No!_

Chat Blanc invoco su Hecatombe, capturando el akuma y destruyéndolo en el proceso, la desafortunada victima comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo por el dolor, cuando acepto a ayudar a Hawk Moth para derrocar a los amos del mal, su vida quedo ligada al akuma, Hawk Moth lo sabía eran grandes riesgos pero todo era por un bien liberar a Paris de Antibug y Chat Blanc, para que ese lugar regresara a ser cálido, colorió y sus habitantes no tuviesen miedo de salir a las calles por tiranos como ellos.

Antibug tomo la máscara de un nuevo héroe derrotado, agradecían a ese su puesto héroe que siempre se escondía como las ratas en un agujero, mandar a quienes hicieran el trabajo duro por él y así tener agradables momentos de diversión.

El ayuntamiento fue básicamente remodelado por sus gobernantes, dos tronos se exhibían al entrar por las grandes puertas, Chat tomo la mano de su lady para subir juntos las escaleras a sus tronos, Antibug perdió su transformación lo mismo para Chat Blanc, ahora Marinette y Adrién tomaban sus respectivos lugares, los kwami fueron encerrados en una pequeña jaula de oro con sellos especiales.

-¡Chloe!- grito Marinette la desalineada joven rubia llego casi de inmediato al llamado, Marinette sonrío con maldad, que curioso que la chica que solía molestarla en su adolescencia fuera ahora su esclava personal.

-Si mi señora.- Adrien le tiro a Chloe la máscara del héroe caído.

-A mi sala de trofeos.- ordeno el rubio.

Hawk Moth se lamentaba la perdida de otro héroe, necesitaba destruir los Miraculous de Antibug y Chat Blanc, solo hasta que ese día se lograse cumplir su objetivo, parís sería liberado de los amos del mal, dos pobre niños que fueron corrompidos por ese maldito poder.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _No sé qué me dio por hacer esta historia pero ya está aquí xD es un universo paralelo donde_** ** _Hawk Moth es bueno y los malos son Marinette y Adrien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sádico?_**

 **Bueno eh aquí la sorpresa, estoy re subiendo los capítulos ya corregidos sera poco a poco así que si se quieren seguir leyendo la historia como tal esta no hay ningún problema :D**

 ** _hasta la proxima actualización._**


	2. Chapter 2

El cielo sobre Paris está completamente despejado, los rayos del sol bañaban por completo todo el lugar. Marinette miraba el exterior desde un gran ventanal a la vez que se tiraba sobre un diván, el día estaba por demás aburrido.

Tikki desde su pequeña jaula de oro miraba como Marinette se levantaba sin muchos ánimos del diván y caminaba hasta el escritorio donde un enorme baúl reposaba… al abrirlo la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, el baúl estaba lleno de "joyas"

-¿No te parece hermoso Tikki?- le pregunto mientras se probaba un brazalete de oro, la kwami bajo la cabeza con pesar.- ¡TIKKI!

Tikki alzo rápidamente su mirada mientras se pegaba al otro extremo de su Prisión dorada, Marinette le miraba con la frente arrugada, demasiado molesta por no haberle contestado.

-L-lo siento Marinette, e-es que no me encuentro bien…

La azabache miro el brazalete en su muñeca, torció los labios ahora esa joya ya no parecía linda.

-Basura…-dijo quitándose el brazalete lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.- y hablando de basuras…-entonces la oji azul dirigió su mirada a una de las esquinas de la habitación, Alya se encontraba parada en ese lugar, se puso muy nerviosa cuando ella le clavo la mirada.- ¿Has visto a Chloe?

-C-creo que si.- tartamudeo, aclaro su garganta rápidamente, no quería hacer enojar a la chica más poderosa de todo Paris.- quiero decir si… le has ordenado limpiar las escaleras de la alcaldía con un pincel.

-Mmmm ahora que lo dices, no sé si mejor le hubiese dicho que se cortara el cabello y lo usara para tallar los pisos, eso me convertiría en una mala imitación de la madrastra de la cenicienta, en fin, hoy no estoy demasiado creativa para fastidiarle la vida… ¿Qué no has escuchado?

-¿Qué?

-¡MALDITA SEA ALYA!- grito dando una patada en el suelo, la morena tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás pero fue imposible ella ya estaba pegada a la pared.- mi kwami necesita galletas ¡TRAELAS!

Sin chistar nada, Alya salió a toda prisa.

-¡Te estás pasando Marinette!- grito la kwami, la azabache relajo sus facciones y se acercó hasta la jaula dorada.

-¿Disculpa?

-Alya es tu mejor amiga, este poder no es para que lo uses para el mal.-el tono de voz fue bajando poco a poco se sentía intimidada.

-Para tu desgracia Tikki, soy tu dueña, y solo yo puedo sacarte de este lugar ¿Acaso quieres que…?

-¡NO! ¡No Marinette por favor!- suplico la kwami Marinette sonrío cruelmente dirigiéndose a la salida.

Alya regreso rápidamente con una bandeja llena de galletas, la cual cuando Marinette paso a un lado de ella termino en el suelo, Alya se inclinó a recogerlas rápidamente, cuando su "amiga" se marchó del lugar, miro a la kwami que parecía deprimida.

-Tranquila.- le consoló Alya pasando un par de galletas por la jaula.- me gustaría ayudarte pero ten fe en que Marinette regresara.

Tikki, no pudo sonreírle, solo se quedó hay mirando las galletas sin tocarlas.

Por otro lado Gabriel, caminaba de un lado a otro buscando y rebuscando por toda su oficina… no estaba, su nuevo diseño de cristalería fina que sería mandado a una exposición en china, no estaba.

Estaba seguro de haber dejado la que sería una pieza invaluable para un museo sobre su escritorio dentro de una elegante cajita de terciopelo ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así como así? Con porte tranquilo se encamino hasta la enorme sala de su mansión, el ruido que provenía del lugar era ensordecedor, al entrar encontró a su hijo jugando videojuegos frente a la gran pantalla plana, con el sonido al máximo de volumen.

Sabía que si pronunciaba palabra alguna su hijo no le aria ni el más mínimo caso, su primera opción fue pararse frente a la pantalla, pero nada, el chico seguía sumido en su juego. Por lo tanto recurrió al plan B, tomo el enchufe que conectaba tanto bocinas, pantalla y la consola y desconecto todo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa viejo?!- grito Adrián.

-Tranquilo, sabes que tu partida se auto guardara.- respondió sin interés sin perder esa seria tranquilidad de su rostro.

-Habla ¿Qué quieres?

-El brazalete de cristalería fina para el museo de China se ha extraviado.- le dijo.

-Solo por eso me molestas…

-Si lo llegases a ver solo avísame.- Adrián rodo los ojos molesto, reconectando todos sus aparatos a la corriente eléctrica.

Gabriel paso a un lado de la jaula dorada donde el pequeño kwami miraba con tristeza al suelo, él negó con la cabeza, aun no entendía por que su hijo cambio tanto.

Cuando su padre salió de la sala, Adrián sonrió de medio lado de forma maliciosa del bolsillo de su pantalón saco el brazalete de cristal.

-¿Crees que le guste? –pregunto Adrián Plagg lo miro.

-Muy bien sabes que ese brazalete es la última creación de tu padre para el museo ¿Por qué lo robas?

-Bien lo has dicho "última creación" puede hacer más. Tardará otros tres años pero lo ara.- le dijo sin la más mínima importancia.

-Si tu padre queda mal, puede perderlo todo, mejor regresa eso.

-Oh si, "Oh papi eh encontrado tu brazalete para China, soy un chico bueno" ¡BUAG! Me da asco de solo pensarlo, mejor vamos a otro lado, el viejo me arruino mi tarde de videojuegos.

Adrián no perdió tiempo para transformarse en Chat Blanc, la sola idea de caminar e ir cargando la jaula le daba pereza… Gabriel suspiro con pesar había escuchado la conversación tras la puerta ya sospechaba que su hijo fue el ladrón dentro de la casa, entro nuevamente a la sala ahora vacía.

-Nooroo…-llamo El kwami lila apareció frente a él.- ¿En qué momento mi hijo cambio tanto?

-Lo siento Gabriel, tuvimos que ser más rápidos y haber encontrado las joyas infectadas antes que esos pobres niños.- le respondió el kwami

Solo hace dos años que la pesadilla había comenzado, Adrián y Marinette habían encontrado los kwami dentro de una cueva en el bosque, Tikki y Plagg habían sido corrompidos por las energías negativas con el paso del tiempo, aun consientes se aislaron hasta esperar que Nooroo encontrara un portador que lograse ayudarlos, más fue demasiado tarde.

En pequeños arranques de locuras, los kwami hicieron que ambos chicos se internaran más en el bosque hasta llegar a su "refugio" ellos entregaron las joyas malditas a esos dos… entonces ocurrió. La energía negativa de los kwami fue purificada, la energía negativa solo cambio de dueño… como sus dueños poco a poco los cambios en Marinette y Adrián eran notorios, la dulce y tierna azabache poco a poco se transformó en una persona cruel, tanto para su familia como para sus amigos, y lo mismo con Adrián.

Adrián se hizo con el poder de un antiguo libro que escondía todos los secretos de los miraculous entre ellos, una especie de hechizo para encerrar a los kwami dentro de pequeñas jaulas de oro y los únicos capases de liberarlos eran sus portadores. Para ellos mantener su identidad oculta no les interesaba el mundo entero, Paris entero sabia la identidad de Antibug y Chat Blanc.

-Maestro, no hay que perder la fe, si su hijo no se entera de que usted es Hawk Moth estará seguro, si no le ha hecho daño es porque la energía negativa aun no corrompe del todo su corazón.

-Lo se Nooroo, lo sé pero créeme que no soy tan diferente a ellos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Creo a los que podrían ser los posibles héroes de Paris, no me diferencia el hecho de darles el poder para mandarlos a una muerte segura.- explico.

-Todas esas muertes no serán en vano maestro, puedo asegurarlo, pronto llegaran los correctos.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Esta corto el cap, pero eh aquí el segundo capítulo de "Los amos del mal"_** ** _no hay "héroes esta vez" pero pronto les daré la sorpresa más grande de sus vidas muajaja._**

 ** _Espero les guste y haberlos dejado con ganas de más_**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización n.n_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Blanc entro por una de las ventanas de la alcaldía que daba directo a un pequeño pasillo a las escaleras, observo a cierta chica rubia limpiando los escalones con lo que parecía ser un palito, sin duda alguna su pequeño y adorable insecto se estaba divirtiendo.

El gato blanco aterrizo un par de escalones tras de Chloe, asustando a la pobre rubia.

-Madame... me parece que no está haciendo bien su trabajo.

-¿Q-que? – le pregunto, Chat señalo con su dedo tras de ella, las escaleras que ya avía limpiado estaban cubiertas de tierra.- P-pero...

\- Sera mejor comenzar de nuevo a mi bichito no le va a gustar ver esto y no querrás verla enojada.

Nuevamente salió por la ventana, su vista se topó con algo interesante, Nino avía terminado de limpiar la enorme estatua de bronce de los amos de parís. El joven respiro tranquilo, le avía tomado casi todo el día pero por fin avía terminado.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- exclamo, una extraña masa negra caía de las cabezas de Antibug y Chat.

-Nononono.- Chat camino alrededor de la enorme estatua.- ¡Mi estatua está sucia!- le reclamo.

-P-pero si yo había terminado de limpiarla.

-¿Seguro? ¿Por qué hay lodo cayendo de mi perfecto cabello?...Opsi!- Chat tenía las manos llenas de lodo las cuales no dudo en limpiar con la camisa de Nino.- la quiero limpia en cinco minutos.- Ordeno.

Chat saco su bastón y se elevó con él hasta el piso más alto, entrando nuevamente por una ventana, se sentó al borde de está observando a Marinette sentada en un escritorio jugando con unos dardos, Chat observo la jaula donde Tikki estaba en silencio, deshizo su transformación y Plagg no tardó en hacerle compañía. Adrián se acercó a Marinette quien parecía ignorar su presencia, la azabache lanzaba dardos a una foto de su familia.

-¿Molesta bichito? – pregunto sentándose a su lado, Marinette puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por años jugué a ser la hija perfecta, gentil, dulce y tierna ¿Qué recibía al final? Solo palabras como "esfuérzate más" o "sigue así"... de que serbia si las peores personas te pisoteaban siempre.

-Pobre bichito... -le dijo con burla.- recuerda que ahora eres la mujer más poderosa de todo Paris ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece una fiesta para festejar a la mujer más poderosa sobre la tierra?- le pregunto, Marinette lanzó un dardo nuevamente a la fotografía.

-Si una fiesta donde estarán todos los hipócritas que solo se dedicaron a humillarme antes de ser quien soy, no gracias.

Adrián puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Marinette tenía sus arranques bipolares, no negaba que le molestaran pero le gustaba verla enfadada.

-¡Lo tengo! – del bolsillo de su pantalón, saco el brazalete que había robado a su padre, Marinette miro con sorpresa la joya.- una pieza única para un museo en China una joya invaluable.

-¡Oww! ¡Adri!- exclamo ella estirando su mano, para que el rubio le colocara la joya.- ¡Tikki! ¡Ay Tikki mira! Es hermoso ¿no?- la kwami seguía con el rostro abajo, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la azabache.- Genial...

-¿Segura que le das de comer? – Marinette rodo los ojos, parecía que Tikki se empeñaba en querer amargarle el día, a la kwami se le dio por querer arruinar el hermoso día de su cumpleaños.

-Ya que estas muy aferrada a querer enfadarme este día yo iré a cierto lugar a ver a cierta persona...- Adrien sonrió hizo una ligera reverencia a Marinette dándole el paso.

-¡No Marinette!- ella sonrió más no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando.

Una especie de rallo de humo dio directo contra la puerta por la cual Marinette se disponía a salir, Adrien reacciono rápido lanzándose contra ella, ambos fruncieron el ceño parada en la ventana se encontraba un nuevo "héroe"

-Parece que la rata de _Hawk Moth te manda un presente de cumpleaños.- Marinette sonrío, por fin algo divertido que hacer en ese día tan aburrido._

-¡Tikki!

-¡Plagg!

-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Una fuerte luz blanca inundo la habitación por completo la nueva heroína se cubrió los ojos para evitarla, al descubrirse, el bastón de Chat le golpeo en el estómago mandándola lejos. Hawk Moth observaba la pela de Princess Fragance contra Antibug y Chat Blanc.

Chat se sentó sobre la cajuela de un auto, su bichito no estaba de buen humor y lo mejor era no meterse en su camino.

-¡AntiCharm!- invoco a sus manos llego una ballesta.

-Lindo juguete.- dijo Chat acercándose, Antibug sonrío de medio lado.

-Si no molestas puedo prestarlo.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, el gato abrió sus ojos emocionado, mirando a Princess fragance con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

La primera flecha fue disparada.

Hawk Moth entro en una especia de trance, algo o alguien lo estaban transportando al pasado, al día que todo sucedió.

El colegio se estaba preparando para una excursión al bosque, Gabriel no tenía objeción alguna para que su hijo fuese a dicho lugar, incluso el mismo le animo a ir. Hawk Moth no podía ser visto, no podía ser escuchado, solo se limitaba a ser un observador. Ahora dentro del autobús, miraba como su hijo buscaban un lugar donde sentarse sin mucho ánimo, la mirada de Adrien pareció iluminarse al ver a alguien.

 _-Marinette.-la chica de coletas le miro con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.- ¿Puedo sentarme?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza._

Si descartaba el hecho de que ahora esa chica Marinette es la mujer más temida del mundo, podía comprender por qué su hijo estaba tan enamorado de ella. La escena cambio drásticamente, ahora ambos estaban en el bosque.

 _-Recuerden.- comenzó a hablar su profesora ahora que el grupo estaba reunido.- el motivo de esta visita es hacer una investigación fotográfica para la clase de biología, organícense en parejas y no se alejen._

 _-Adrien.- Marinette se acercó a él, un poco tímida.- ¿podemos hacer pareja?- estaba por responderle cuando una chica rubia la empujo por la espalda._

 _-¡Adrien!- el rubio miro molesto al a hija del alcalde, se zafo de su agarre y ayudo a Marinette a levantarse del charco al cual avía caído.- Déjala Adrien ven conmigo._

 _-Lo siento, pero ya decidí hacer el trabajo con Marinette.- dijo cortante._

El escenario cambio nuevamente, Adrien y Marinette se encontraban tomando fotografías a un gran árbol en el cual posaba un nido, Marinette estaba sobre los hombros de Adrien para lograr una mejor toma fotográfica.

- _¡Mami!- escucharon.- ¡Mami! ¿Dónde estás?_

Ambos adolescentes miraron a un niño pequeño de cabellos negros entrar al bosque, Marinette bajo de los hombros de Adrien lo primero que dedujeron era que ese niño estaba perdido y el internarse en el bosque sería peligroso, pues ese niño no aparentaba más de los cinco años. Intentaron alcanzarlo teniendo como resultado encontrarse perdidos ahora en el bosque, más los gritos del niño llamando a su madre aun podían ser escuchados.

- _E- esto ya no me gusta Adrien, me siento atrapada en una película de terror.- comento Marinette, la noche ya había caído y lo más seguro es que la policía los estuviera buscando._

 _-Deberíamos dejar de caminar, o nos perderemos más de lo que ya estamos._

Pronto ningún sonido se escuchaba en el bosque, ni siquiera el sonido del viento.

 _Grrr._

Tras de ellos, apareció un enorme puma de ojos verdes, Marinette retrocedió lentamente al igual que Adrien.

 _-E-es imposible- tartamudeo el rubio.- no puede haber animales así en este bosque._

 _-P-pues ay hay uno..._

 _-Plagg.- ambos chicos atinaron a tirarse al suelo cuando el Puma brinco contra ellos, el animal paso sobre ambos, cayendo a sus espaldas, de las sombras una chica pelirroja salía para acariciar a ese animal.- Mi pobre Plagg ¿te han asustado?_

 _-¿E-esa cosa es tuya?- pregunto Marinette, la pelirroja le miro con los ojos entre cerrados para después sonreírle._

 _-Lamento que Plagg les asustara, pero tranquilos es inofensivo, eh aprendido a domarlo._

 _-G-genial... ¿Abras visto a un niño de casualidad? Le estamos buscando.- Adrien intentaba guardar la calma, el hecho de ver a una chica en medio del bosque no le daba buena espina._

 _-¿Un niño?... ¿Conocen al pequeño?- ambos negaron con la cabeza.- síganme esta en mi casa._

Con dudas, ambos siguieron a la pelirroja y su puma hasta una cabaña en el claro del bosque, si el hogar de la chica contaba con instalación eléctrica, seguramente contaba con un teléfono.

Al entrar el lugar estaba completamente vacío, abandonado y era evidente el paso de los años en una casa abandonada, cuando por fuera parecía bien cuidada, ambos quisieron salir corriendo de ese lugar, más el puma se los impedía. La pelirroja apareció nuevamente esta ves dando vueltas alrededor de Marinette, Adrien la tomo rápidamente del brazo alejándola de esa extraña mujer.

- _Qué lindo tu novio, y tu cuerpo es perfecto ¿Qué piensas Plagg?_

 _-Bien Tikki, sabiendo que estos dos son el primer par de idiotas que se atreven a entrar al bosque, se merecen una recompensa.- Ambos observaron que el puma se levantaba en dos patas adquiriendo una forma humana._

 _-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- exigió saber Adrien, Marinette se abrazaba a él fuertemente, no podía negar que estaba muerta de miedo._

 _-Tranquilo niño, somos Kwamis y les vamos a dar un lindo regalo.- dijo Plagg._

Ambos rieron de una forma tan maliciosa que les congelo el lama por completo, del suelo comenzó a emerger una especie de humo negro que comenzó teñirse de dorado, el iré comenzaba a faltarles, de los cuerpos de los kwami salió una luz marrón que entro al cuerpo de Marinette y Adrián, la mirada de cada uno se contrajo los ojos de Marinette se volvieron de un azul más oscuro y lo mismo para Adrián en un verde más fuerte, ambos perdieron el conocimiento por la falta de aire.

Hawk Moth entendió entonces que todo fue una trampa de los kwami infectados por las energías negativas y esa luz marrón solo cambio de dueño. Para cuando los chicos despertaron era como si nada hubiera pasado, no demostraban miedo, o sorpresa de despertar dentro de una cueva, los oídos de Marinette ahora estaban adornados por dos pendientes rojos y la mano de Adrien tenía un anillo negro. Tres días después del a desaparición fueron encontrados.

\- Hawk Moth ¿Cuándo piensas darnos la cara? – la vos de Chat lo saco del trance al cual avía entrado, podía sentir la energía de Princess fragance debilitarse rápidamente.

-Que importa eso Chat, Hawk Moth me ha dado un motivo para sonreír en mi patético cumpleaños. Pero ya me canse de jugar a sí que terminemos esto.

El akuma fue liberado de su escondite para posterior mente ser destruido, a los pies de ambos yacía el cuerpo de una nueva víctima. Gabriel perdió su transformación lleno de frustración.

-¿Dime que lo has encontrado? – pidió saber apretando los puños, ya no podía seguir con eso ni un segundo más ya no podía saberse cómplice de esos asesinos.

-Sí, pero no están aquí, son de un mundo diferente.- dijo el kwami.

En un mundo diferente, Marinette se encontraba festejando su cumpleaños a lado de sus amigos en el patio del colegio, Adrien entrego con toda naturalidad su presente, Alya le animaba a tomarlo en sus manos... y no muy lejos de la fiesta un akuma batía sus alas al aire.

 _Notas finales:_

 _Espero les gustara el capítulo._

 _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido._

 _Hasta la próxima actualización n.n_


	4. Chapter 4

Antibug tiro la ballesta tras de ella liberando un bufido de fastidio, su grato momento de diversión había terminado gracias al pitido en sus pendientes, Chat reclamaba su nuevo trofeo de "victoria"… En lo alto de un edificio otra persona contemplaba la escena, su mirada parecía ser una mescla de dolor con determinación.

 _Un akuma batía sus alas al aire._

La máscara que reclamo Chat Blanc comenzó a derretirse entre sus manos.

-Asco…-musito el felino tirando rápidamente la máscara. Antibug le dedico una mirada de extrañes para después dirigirla a la chica inconsciente, estaba segura ya había terminado con su vida y el akuma.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto más antes de poder dar un paso algo parecido a una burbuja de color dorado le impidió moverse de su lugar. Los pies de Antibug quedaron atrapados en esa cosa amarilla.

-Me parece bichito que aún hay con que jugar…¡Hecatombe!- invoco liberando a la chica.

La persona se movió rápidamente del edificio, para ir en dirección a la desafortunada víctima y tomarla entre sus brazos desapareciendo así como llego. Sabía de antemano, que su velocidad era más rápida que la de esos dos juntos, en cinco minutos estaría lo más lejos posible en todo caso de Chat Blanc puesto que a Antibug ya debería de haber perdido la transformación.

Llego a un claro en el bosque, suspiro con pesar aun con la joven en los brazos… ese lugar parecía ser un cementerio y lo era, en ese lugar reposaban en tranquilidad los cuerpos de quienes dieron sus vidas por intentar destruir el reinado de Adrien y Marinette con nulos intentos.

-Lo lamento pequeña.- dijo dejando el cuerpo dentro de un no tan profundo agujero, lo cubrió con tierra, coloco una cruz de madera improvisada y sobre la tumba un ramo de flores silvestres tal vez no era mucho, pero de momento era suficiente.

Los días pasaron, desde aquel día faltaba poco para que el plan de Hawk Moht estuviera terminado y entonces. Solo entonces Paris vería la luz del sol nuevamente, los habitantes podrían salir sin temor a las calles y hacer que todo lo vivido por esos años de gobierno quedara como un amargo recuerdo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- una voz tras Gabriel lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si… Nooroo.

-Maestros.- dijo el kwami mirándolos detenidamente.- quiero que entiendan una cosa, el mundo es diferente a dónde se planea ir a hora, puede que algunos no existan y otros si.- explico.

-Puede que nosotros seamos los malos incluso ¿No?- pregunto la otra persona, el kwami asintió con la cabeza.

-Paulette.- la vos de Gabriel sonó firme y seguro de sí mismo.- Has todo lo posible por traerlos.

-Tranquilo, pero tú no hagas nada imprudente…¡Beeb!- otro pequeño kwami amarillo se fusiono con la peineta que la mujer coloco en su cabello, la transformación fue rápida.

Gabriel no tardo en seguirle el paso haciendo que Nooroo se fusionará con su broche, Hawk Moth ya estaba listo. Estiro su mano frente a uno de los muros donde miles de mariposas blancas comenzaron a volar rápidamente en forma de un "8" horizontal su brazo temblaba por la gran cantidad de energía que estaba utilizando en ese momento con el único objetivo de abrir una puerta entre dimensiones, una luz lila comenzó a nacer desde el centro del portal.

La mujer corrió rápidamente saltando dentro de esa luz.

Un akuma batía sus alas al aire. Sobre el colegio en el cual justo en ese momento se encontraba en su hora de salida, Alya observo a Adrien algo distraído al final de las escaleras por donde Marinette estaba caminando de la misma forma distraída mirando la nueva revista de moda donde efectivamente ese chico modelaba. La idea era simple empujar a su mejor amiga accidentalmente y Adrien detuviera la caída, claro que si fallaba no habría problema alguno, lo único que la separa de los brazos del modelo y el suelo… eran tres escalones.

Marinette no supo explicarse cómo porque estaba por caer de la escalera, el chillido que emitió alerto al rubio que se disponía a detenerla, en ese momento una figura paso rápidamente saltándolos a ambos, era como estar en una película con cámara lenta, Marinette a pesar de estar cayendo observo a esa extraña figura saltarle a escasos milímetros de distancia, escucharon los cristales del edificio quebrarse.

Entonces ella logro equilibrarse y Adrien hacerse a un lado, los estudiantes corrieron alejándose del lugar, los cristales comenzaron a caer. Arriba de un poste de luz se encontraba el culpable, una mujer que parecía estar disfrazada de abeja; aprovechando la conmoción del momento, corrieron a "refugiarse" y transformarse. La "villana" sonrío no con maldad, sino de alegría, le costó menos trabajo encontrarlos después de todo.

Comenzó a alejarse del lugar una vez vio un yoyo intentar golpearle, no le fue difícil esquivar el movimiento, así como tampoco hacerse a un lado y evitar que el bastón la golpeara desde la espalda, con gran agilidad desarmo a Chat Noir y uso su arma en contra. Oportunidad que también aprovecho para huir el portal no se mantendría abierta por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Detente!- exclamo ladybug.

-Parece que alguien ha molestado a la abeja reina ¿No lo crees my lady?- la rubia los miro sin cambiar su expresión, la chica de traje rojo le reclamaba el no ser un buen momento para las bromas sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Parecen llevarse muy bien.- dijo ella.- eso es bueno...-retrocedió un par de pasos, para después correr contra ellos y saltar por sobre sus cabezas, en sus manos comenzó a formarse una burbuja dorada.- ¡Succinum!.- grito lanzando la burbuja contra ellos.

Ambos se cubrieron cuando la burbuja exploto, Chat intento moverse más sus pies parecían estar pegados en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- exclamo ladybug, sus manos y pies también atrapados por esa cosa dorada parecida a la miel.

La "abeja" los tomo por el cuello de sus trajes desde la espalda, comenzando a correr llevándolos a rastras para cruzar el portal que comenzaba a cerrarse, ambos héroes tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos pues la luz les segó de forma inmediata.

 _Un akuma batía sus alas al aire._

Y todo parecía haberse perdido en el tiempo.

Cruzaron por el portal, la abeja los lanzo a lado contrario del lugar a donde los llevo provocando que lo que fuera que los tuviese prisioneros se rompiera dejándolos libres, la vieron arrodillarse junto a otra persona.

-¡Hawk Moth!

Ambos no podían creerlo estaban en la guarida de su peor enemigo, bien tenían otros tantos pero él, ese sujeto a escasos dos metros de distancia era el más peligroso, no dudaron en colocarse dispuestos a lanzarse al ataque.

-Esperen.- dijo la mujer colocándose al frente de Hawk Moth.- escuchen el no es el villano.

-¡¿No?!- dijo satírica ladybug.- Ha creado un sinfín de akumas corrompiendo a gente inocente.

-Por mucho tiempo ha intentado arrebatarnos nuestros miraculous.- le siguió Chat.- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es el malo?

Hawk Moth detallo a los chicos frente a él, el traje de la que se hace llamar en ese lugar Antibug era contrario, traje rojo con puntos negros y Chat Blanc de traje negro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto, aunque en esos momentos ya tenían una mala impresión con él, no quería correr el riesgo de llamarlos por los nombres con los que él les conoce.

-Bonita forma de jugar a la amnesia Hawk Moth.

-¡Chat espera!- le advirtió ladybug, este rápidamente fue golpeado por la abeja con una sola patada, la de ojos azules corrió a auxiliarlo.

-Perdón… no quería es…- la rubia aclaro su garganta recuperando la compostura.- Escuchen antes de actuar, es lo único que...

No termino de hablar pues rápidamente los héroes salieron por la ventana de aquel lugar, comenzando a alejarse, la rubia sonrió sin duda alguna en uno de ellos miraba lo rebelde que fue alguna vez en su adolescencia, salió tras de ellos, era peligroso que "los niños" se pasearan por las calles con el peligro latente.

Ladybug y Chat Noir observaron a un niño llorando cerca de un callejón, la ciudad estaba devastada y eso les hizo desconcertarse a sobremanera.

-Tranquilo Pequeño ¿Qué ha pasado?- ladybug se arrodillo frente a él, el niño perdió el color de su rostro con solo verla.

-Pequeñin ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Chat el miedo del niño al verlos era evidente ¿Por qué?

-¡TOMY!- grito una mujer aterrada, el niño corrió a brazos de su madre muerto de miedo.- ¡por favor no le hagan daño, yo pagare pero no le lastimen!- les rogo.

-S-señora.-tartamudeo la chica, intento acercarse a la aterrada mujer más antes de poder hacerlo nuevamente frente a ellos ya estaba la abeja.

-¡Déjenles tranquilos!- ordeno.- rápido señora escóndase yo me encargo.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- Chat exigió saber una ves con los civiles lejos, la mujer relajo los hombros.

-Esto es a lo que queríamos explicarles, este es un mundo diferente aquí la gente les teme.- explico.- regresemos con Hawk Moth y déjenle hablar ¿No hacen eso los héroes? Escúchenlo y después podrán juzgarlo.

-¿Qué pasa si lo que escuchamos no nos convence?- pregunto Chat.

-Entonces los regresos a su mundo.- no muy confiados accedieron a seguir a la mujer.

Nuevamente llegaron a donde Hawk Moth se supone debería estar en su lugar estaba otra persona.

-¿Señor Agreste?- pregunto ladybug. Gabriel apenas y le sonrió como gesto de saludo, definitivamente todo le comenzaba a confundir.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Chat tampoco comprendía pro que su padre estaba en la guarida del villano.

-Anthopila ya debió haberles explicado un poco ¿no?- las mariposas rodearon su cuerpo, un destello lila lo ilumino Hawk Moth estaba de regreso. Las bocas de ladybug y Chat Noir casi tocan el suelo ¡¿Él era el enemigo número uno de París?!- Comprendo de que se sorprendan pero repetiré mi pregunta ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-L-ladybug y Chat Noir.- respondió la de coletas, él sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Gabriel Agreste también conocido como Hawk Moth la "rata" de este lugar y ella es Anthopila, los trajimos aquí con un propósito, ayúdenos a liberar a Paris.

-¿Liberar? ¿Se mas especifico?- pidió Chat.

-Hace alrededor de cuatro años, dos personas fueron afectadas por las energías negativas de lo que conocemos como kwami, basto con un año para que el poder negativo carcomiera sus corazones.- explico.- con el paso del tiempo se han hecho más poderosos y temibles, cada héroe que eh creado para liberarlos de esa energía negativa ha terminado muerto hasta ahora.

Ambos tragaron duro por esa confesión aunque no explicaba mucho.

-¿A quiénes debemos ayudarles a derrotar? No entiendo nada.

-A los amos del mal.- un círculo dorado se formó al otro lado del muro creando una especie de pantalla dorada, en él se podía ver la imagen de Marinette riendo de forma alegre.- Ella es Marinette mejor conocida como la mujer más poderosa de todo parís y si no la dotemos del mundo entero.- ladybug hizo un gesto de incomodidad, no entendía bien aún pero el rostro de la otra Marinette no le gustaba tenía algo que no lograba descifrar pero no era bueno.

-Adrien.- Continuo Hawk Moth.- se dio a conocer como el prometido de esa chica.- Chat abrió la boca de golpe ¡¿"ÉL"?! ¡Comprometido con Marinette!- no daré largas a este asunto, pero ellos fueron afectados por el poder negativo de dos kwami, intentamos detenerlos por nuestros medios pero…

-Lo único que conseguimos fue empeorarlo todo.- la rubia se tocó a un costado por inercia, como si los recuerdos regresaran a su mente. El pitido en su peineta les alerto la mujer estaba por terminar su transformación.

-Cada héroe que creamos para liberarlos, terminaba muertos en sus manos.- dijo con pesar, una luz amarilla inundo el lugar, Chat quedo helado al ver la identidad de la mujer.- Paulette, fue la primera víctima.

-Para mi hijo en estos momentos desde hace cuatro años, estoy muerta.- dijo con pesar aun con la mano sobre su costado.- Parece ser que en tu mundo, realmente lo estoy

Ladybug miro a su compañero de batalla, parado como una roca, si ella le diese un beso en ese momento el ni siquiera lo notaria.

-¿Minino? – le llamo, más no obtuvo respuesta. Chasqueo los dedos frente a él pero nada- ¿Le conoce?

-Lamento mucho que esto esté pasando, pero créannos, Marinette tú y Adrien son nuestra única esperanza.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron, Chat regreso en si tras escuchar el verdadero nombre de Ladybug.

Paulette y Hawk Moth se miraron extrañados es que acaso…¿Ellos no sabían sus identidades?

-M-marinette ¿eres tú?

-Adr-Ad…A…¡ADRIEN! P-p-pero…- no, Adrien el chico perfecto, popular y sexy modelo era ese gato tonto, despistado y coqueto. Todo ese tiempo… el amor de su vida.

-Escuchen…- para Gabriel ese momento era un tanto incomodo, no sabía el por qué pero era incomodo, aclaro su garganta para que ellos salieron de su trance.- los regresaremos a su mundo, más como ya lo dijo Paulette necesitamos su ayuda, son los únicos quienes pueden enfrentar a Antibug y Chat Blanc.

Resignados, prefirieron dejar el tema de sus identidades aun lado, por otro lado aun no confiaban en las palabras de Hawk Moth más se arriesgarían, Adrián no podía quitar la mirada de sobre Paulette, su madre…¿Puede que su madre este vivía en su mundo?

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Chan Chan chan chan! ¿Escucharon habla sobre el efecto mariposa? Digamos que en algo así se basara este fic xD ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Muy revelador?_**

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Seguiguieron las instrucciones de Paulette al pie de la letra, si ese "mundo" era igual de cierto modo omitiendo el hecho de no ser los villanos al de ellos, pronto llegarían al claro del bosque mismo lugar donde todo comenzó.

Marinette miraba de reojo a Adrien cada tanto, por lo general ahora estaría embelesada mirándolo, sonriendo como una tonta enamorada y teniendo fantasías sobre Adrien declarándole su amor, aceptar casarse con ella, tener tres hijos, y adoptar un roedor… más ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué pensaría Adrien de ella? Se sentiría decepcionado porque ella es Ladybug o si ataba cabos ¿Valdría la pena estar enamorada de una chica que lo trataba como un idiota a pesar de confiar en él?

Al llegar al claro del bosque Marinette soltó un chillido por la sorpresa, en su mundo el lugar rebozaba de vida, su verde aun por más oscuro que fuera reflejaba una tranquilidad impecable y ahora… se podía sentir el frio de la muerte en la tierra que pisaban, pequeños montecillos de tierra sobresalían del suelo y arriba de cada uno una cruz clavada.

-El cementerio de los héroes.- escucharon, de entre los arboles una figura descuidada, donde el terror se reflejaba en sus ojos apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Chloe!- exclamaron, la chica parecía a ver salido de alguna especie de celda de castigos, desalineada, con el rostro sucio, y el cabello tusado como si de una muñeca vieja se tratara.

-P-pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Marinette, la rubia llevaba en una de sus manos un pequeño e improvisado ramo de flores silvestres y las coloco sobre una tumba.

Adrien abrió los ojos al leer el nombre…Sabrina.

-Ustedes no son Marinette y Adrien por lo menos no los tiranos.- les dijo sin importancia su mirada seguía clavada en esa tumba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ahora que detallaba mejor a Chloe esta parecía un poco más adulta.

-Siguen siendo unos niños, yo diría que tiene la edad de cuando todo comenzó.- les respondió, era la primera vez que aun por más triste que luciera Chloe les dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

-No creo que ellos comprendan algo.- Tikki salió de su escondite posándose al frente de la rubia. Marinette se alarmo, más de inmediato guardo la calma, Adrien conocía su secreto, sus identidades "súper malvadas" eran de conocimiento público.

Chloe al ver a la kwami bajo su rostro dándole un fuerte manotazo.

-¡Tikki!- la kwami se golpeó frente a otra cruz en otra de las tumbas, Marinette corrió en su ayuda, al tener a la pequeña criaturita entre sus manos miro enfadada a la rubia, Adrien se mantenía serio colocándose como intermediario entre ambas chicas.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- demando saber el rubio, Plagg salió de su escondite yendo junto a Marinette y Tikki para comprobar el daño de esta última.

-Hacen muchas preguntas para no saber nada.- comenzó a decir.- ¡Por culpa de esas asquerosas criaturas es que estamos así! ¡Por culpa de esos demonios!

-Has dicho que no somos de este mundo, que no somos tus amos, no nos ataques solo para desquitar toda tu rabia.- Marinette estaba muy preocupada por su amiga Tikki, esta se había aturdido por el golpe, Adrien solo asentía a las palabras de Marinette pues tenía razón.

-Chloe nosotros no venimos a buscar pelea, solo venimos a ayudar.- dijo Adrien la rubia comenzó a reír libremente.

-No digas tonterías que es lo mismo ayudar y pelear, ¿Quién no les asegura esas cosas los están utilizando? si estas tumbas hablaran, les contarían del terror que enfrentaron contra los tiranos del mal, como les mataron después de hacerlos sufrir, ¿quieren ayudarnos? Terminaran enfrascándose en una pelea y abra más víctimas como Sabrina, como Kim, como Ross, como Max… como mi padre… la lista aún sigue son solo tontos que se creyeron héroes capaces de enfrentar y derrotar a esos tiranos incluso civiles han muerto.

Ambos guardaron silencio, no sabían cómo defenderse de las mordaces palabras de Chloe, tenía razón en cierta parte, ellos no podían ayudar a ese mundo sin tener que verse involucrados en una pelea…

-Dijiste que seguimos siendo unos niños y que los kwami son los principales culpables, no entendemos mucho, así que por favor te pido que nos expliques ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Marinette le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de que Chloe la apartara.

-Adrien y Marinette en este mundo están alrededor de los veinte y veintiún años, es por eso que siguen siendo niños… ese demonio negro.- dijo refiriéndose a Plagg.- me lo dijo en su encierro de oro después de a ver sido humillada por los tiranos, es por eso que les tengo odio, por culpa de ellos…

-¡Pero no somos nosotros!- exclamo Plagg.- nosotros no les arriamos daño.

Escucharon un fuerte estruendo, los ojos de Chloe se abrieron de par en par… eso solo podía significar algo. Rápidamente comenzó a correr, el humo negro podía notarse desde el claro, Adrien y Marinette le seguían por instinto. La rubia subió a un auto estacionado no muy lejos apenas ambos lograron subir cuando le dio marcha, se asustaron por la forma de conducir de la rubia, iban tan rápido que jurarían que ella no lograría dar bien las vueltas por la velocidad, las calles vacías de parís facilitaban que el recorrido fuera más rápido, en menos de diez minutos ya estaban en la ciudad. El auto fue estacionado frente a una tienda de ropa abandonada y casi destruida.

-Marinette tenemos que transformarnos.- la azabache asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Plagg…!

-¡No!- grito Chloe.- no seas idiota, esta ciudad no necesita su ayuda, mira lo que está pasando hay otro idiota creyéndose nuestro salvador ¿Qué piensas que pasara después?

-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, si has perdido las esperanzas Chloe, el resto de la gente no lo ha hecho, déjalos creer y tú húndete en tu depresiva existencia.

Chloe no dijo nada, les dejo ir simplemente. Ambos corrieron para buscar un lugar más seguro donde transformarse y ayudar a quien estaba en apuros, Adrien le tomo del brazo y la subió dentro de una camioneta de carga abandonada, la caja estaba completamente oscura. El camión se sacudió y un duro golpe hundió parte del techo de la caja, la mitad… si Marinette no hubiera caído cuando la camioneta se sacudió lo que fuera que hundió el techo pudo haberle dado en la cabeza e incluso haberla matado al instante.

Adrien abrió la puerta trasera para salir, sin duda alguna no fue el mejor lugar para esconderse, cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta se detuvo de inmediato apenas logro distinguir un par de personas fuera, Chat Blanc estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros de distancia de ellos, estaba muy mal herido, parado frente a el otro Chat Blanc.

-Copy Cat.- susurro. Marinette se acercó a él para ver lo que pasaba afuera, no tardo mucho para Antibug apareciera aun lado de Chat, en una de sus manos llevaba consigo una jabalina negra donde la punta de color rojo brillaba peligrosamente.

-Un juego muy divertido sin duda.- Dijo Antibug

-Omitiendo las partes donde casi me haces brocheta de gato, admito que pelear contra una mala copia nunca me entretuvo tanto.- dijo Chat Blanc.- bichito haces los honores.

El gato blanco hizo una reverencia dejando el camino libre a Antibug quien alistaba la jabalina por arriba de su cabeza. Marinette quiso gritar al adivinar las intenciones de esa mujer, más Adrien fue rápido y le tapo los ojos y la boca, aparto la mirada con impotencia al escuchar el grito de la víctima y las risas de Antibug.

-Un lindo trofeo para mi colección.

Antibug dirigió su mirada a la camioneta de carga, le pareció haber visto algo… Adrien desde el interior contuvo la respiración al verla acercarse, si los descubría, literalmente… estaban muertos.

-Pero mira nada más bichito, una de tus mascotas vino a ver el espectáculo. -Antibug miro tras de su hombro Chloe salía detrás de un auto con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el piso, ella sonrío cambiando su rumbo.- Mi más sentido pésame Chloe.

-Creí haberte dado una orden.- Antibug tomo a Chloe del cabello tirándola con brusquedad al suelo.

-Bichito te he dicho lo adorable que te vez cuando te enojas.

-Cierra la boca Chat.- el pitido de los miraculous les alerto, Antibug bufo con molestia, odiaba que la transformación no fuera eterna.- regresemos, en cuanto a ti.- Chloe seguía con la mirada en el suelo apenas la alzo cuando ella le empujo con el pie nuevamente.- te quiero en menos de diez minutos en mi palacio, pero quiero verte llegar de rodillas, desde aquí hasta la entrada.

-Se agradecida mascotita, mi bichito esta de muy buen humor.- Chloe asintió a las palabras de Chat, comenzando a arrastrar las rodillas por el suelo.

Una vez que ambos desaparecieron se puso de pie, había seguido a esos niños por temor a que algo les pasara, no confiaba en ellos, más no quería ver a más personas morir, menos a tres en un solo día, miro con pena a la desafortunada víctima. Después a la camioneta.

Adrien sentía una de sus manos húmedas, lentamente quito sus manos del rostro de Marinette quien lloraba llena de impotencia por no poder haber ayudado y por él miedo que Antibug genero con solo ver su silueta. Las puertas de la camioneta fueron cerradas y el sonido del gran seguro ser colocado.

-Lo entienden ahora.- escucharon la voz de Chloe desde el exterior.- No pueden ayudarnos, regresen de donde han venido, no desperdicien sus vidas en una pelea inútil.

-Chloe abre la puerta.- pidió Adrien, escucho entonces el seguro ser reforzado.- ¡CHLOE!

Tikki y Plagg salieron para quitar el seguro atravesando la puerta, vieron a la rubia lastimarse las rodillas con una piedra y comenzar a correr en dirección al "palacio" que Antibug había mencionado, regresaron a su tarea principal de ayudar a sus portadores, les tomaría algo de trabajo pues el seguro pesaba demasiado para ambos.

-Esto puede tardar un poco.- escucharon decir a Plagg.

Marinette se sentó contra la pared de la caja abrazando sus rodillas, Adrien hizo lo mismo de lado contrario.

-¿Crees que lo mejor sería regresar?- pregunto, Adrien le miro sin entender.- Chloe tiene razón ellos van a matarnos si intentamos ayudarles.

-Si no lo intentamos, no conseguiremos nada.- le dijo, la voz de Adrien sonaba tan segura y firme, más al mismo tiempo temerosa y desconfiada.

-Nos matarán.

-Marinette… tengo miedo como tú ahora, pero a pesar de que jamás nos manchamos las manos con sangre, estas personas nos necesitan, por algo estamos aquí, además ladybug nunca pierde las esperanzas de hacer brillar el sol cuando un akuma ataca.

Ella le miro, limpio sus lágrimas pues tenía razón, cuando fueron elegidos Chat Noir confió en ella y ahora Adrián confiaba en ella, la misma persona, sus palabras era lo que en ambas ocasiones le hicieron levantarse en el pasado y ahora en ese instante.

-Puedo preguntar…- el rubio asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Crees que soy un desastre? Quiero decir no esperabas esto de ladybug saber que una chica torpe como yo fuera la heroína que siempre sabe cómo dejar mal parado a Chat Noir

-No lo creo, hay veces que yo siento que estarías mejor sin mí teniendo en cuenta que eras la única que purifica akumas y casi siempre soy utilizado por los villanos.

-Pero somos un equipo.- dijo ella rápidamente.- ahora que sabes quien soy y como Chat Noir está enamorado de mi… ¿Te s-sigo gustando?- rápidamente se tapó la boca, no era momento de hacer esas preguntas sin sentido.- ¡olvídalo! No es… es… solo olvídalo.

Las puertas de la camioneta fueron abiertas, los kwami se veían agotados por el esfuerzo de abrirla.

-Mi corazón le pertenece a quien usa y esta tras la máscara.- dijo por ultimo antes de salir.

Marinette parpadeo un par de veces, no comprendió ¿Se le confeso o qué? Sacudió la cabeza no era momento para esas cosas, tenía un mundo que salvar y un plan que crear.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Espero les guste el capitulo_**

 ** _Dudas preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización._**


	6. Chapter 6

Miraron con pena el cuerpo inerte de quien fue la victima de Antibug y Chat Blanc, Adrien no entendía algo, si ellos estaban hay para ayudarles ¿Por qué crear otro héroe? ¿Por qué sacrificar otra vida? No podían fiarse del todo en Hawk Moth.

Un ruido tras de ellos los alerto, una niña los miraba con espanto, comenzando a gritar…ambos comenzaron a correr la idea de pasar inadvertidos por la ciudad no serviría de mucho para los habitantes, ellos son los malos indirectamente, entraron a la tienda de ropa donde Chloe los había dejado anteriormente, corrieron a esconderse tras el mostrador.

-De este modo no podremos ni llegar a la primera calle.- dijo Adrien un tanto frustrado. Tenían que esconderse y buscar información de ese modo las cosas se complicaban aún más.

-Los habitantes nos tienen miedo, de seguir así alertaremos a esos dos y nos darán casería.- Marinette se mordía los labios buscando una solución a como poder pasar la ciudad sin levantar sospechas.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo Plagg volando sobre el mostrador, Adrien y Marinette le siguieron con cuidado.- las personas de este mundo temen a Marinette y Adrien pero con la ropa adecuada solo son personas ordinarias.

-¡Que buena idea Plagg! Entonces no abra peligro que los descubran.- dijo Tikki

Ambos se miraron asintiendo con la cabeza, los kwami tenían razón, ambos comenzaron a buscar que ponerse y pasar desapercibidos, Adrien fue el primero en salir, tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa azul, encima una chaqueta negra, para ocultar su cabello se colocó una gorra roja, Marinette tardo un poco más en salir.

-Listo.- Adrien miro tras de sí, Marinette tenía puesto un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas de lunares rosas, también tenía puesto un pequeño suéter rojo y su típica bolsita donde su kwami se ocultaba su cabello que siempre estaba recogido en dos coletas ahora estaba suelto apenas cubierto por un pañuelo blanco, el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Sera mejor que nos movamos.- dijo él, salieron con sigilo procurando no ser vistos, al pasar por donde se supone debería estar el cuerpo de Copy Cat, este ya no estaba en ese lugar, solo la marca de su cuerpo y las manchas de sangre.

-La señorita Paulette debió venir a recoger el cuerpo.- dijo Marinette mirando al cielo a pesar de estar nublado el cielo oscuro les advertía que la noche estaba por caer.- mejor nos buscamos un lugar seguro, si es peligroso con esos dos dominando Paris no quiero imaginarme la delincuencia por las noches.

-Busquemos un lugar seguro.- sugirió Adrián.

El camino estaba lleno de escombros autos abandonados, como si un terremoto hubiera pasado antes por el lugar, entraron a una casa que estaba por venirse abajo, más de la mitad estaba derribado; caminaron entre los escombros hasta llegar a la parte trasera y entrar por la puerta trasera. Desde el interior el lugar parecía estar inestable Marinette temblaba más que encontrarse en una película de terror temía por que el techo se les callera sobre las cabezas.

-Sebe inestable, pero puedo asegurarte es muy resistente.- Adrien golpeo ligeramente un par de veces uno de los muros el cual de inmediato colapso.- así lo parecia.

-Me gustaría ir a la zona que aún no se derriba, se ve más segura que esta parte.

Adrien la condujo hasta la zona menos afectada de la casa, era una habitación donde las cortinas estaban rasgadas y los cristales rotos

-Es la única parte que se ve menos afectada, pero es muy insegura los ventanales dan directo a las calles.- dijo él pensando en otras posibles soluciones a su problema.

-El baño parece estar en orden.- dijo ella, efectivamente el cuarto de baño se veía en mejores condiciones que le resto de la casa, no tenía ventanas más que una pequeña podrían cerrar la puerta y pasar la noche de forma segura.

-Qué lindo una pijamada en el baño.- dijo Plagg un poco malhumorado.- ¿Y a qué hora pretendes alimentarme?

-Plagg no es el momento.- le regaño Adrien ambos se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión cuando un ruido capto su atención.

Marinette puso ambos brazos sobre su estómago al mismo tiempo que se hincaba sobre el suelo roja de la pena y vergüenza.

-Vez no soy el único que muere de hambre.

-C-creo que iré por algo para comer.- dijo el rubio, Marinette solo quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

-Y-yo te espero.- logro decir.

Adrien dejo sola a Marinette para ir a buscar algo en la cocina.

Por otro lado en la alcaldía Marinette miraba el oscuro firmamento desde uno de los balcones, Adrien estaba sentado tras el escritorio del alcalde jugando videojuegos, había algo que la inquietaba demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa bichito, sigues molesta por haberte ganado en el juego? – le pregunto sin separar su vista del monitor. Marinette rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio.

Regreso a la oficina tomando un libro de los estantes, el libro con el cual encontraron el modo de sellar a los kwami dentro de las jaulas de oro, comenzó a ojearlo hasta llegar donde una página estaba rasgada, sin esa página no podrían hacerse del poder eterno. Los brazos de Adrien le rodearon por encima de los hombros desde atrás, su mirada verde se centró en esa página rasgada sabía lo que la azabache estaba pensando.

-Sabes que él no hablara.- le dijo, quitándole el libro para cerrarlo y colocarlo en su lugar.

-Si ellos no lo hacen él sí.- sus orbes azules se centraron en los kwami parecían estar dormidos dentro de la jaula.

-Ven bichito juguemos un rato.- susurro en su oído. Marinette lo hizo a un lado.

-No quiero jugar a tus estúpidos videojuegos, es tedioso.- dijo con enfado Adrien entonces le tomo de la mano después de a ver tomado el libro nuevamente.

-Yo me refería a otro tipo de juegos.- el brillo de sus ojos se intensifico, Marinette sonrió no había por qué preocuparse de dejar solos a los kwami ¿Quién sería tan tonto para enfrentarse a ellos o robarlos? solo ellos podían liberarlos de la jaula.

-¿Se han ido?- Pregunto Tikki.

-Sí y se llevaron el libro.- contesto Plagg, estoy seguro de que fueron a verle.- la kwami bajo su rostro con pesar.- tranquila sabes que no hablara, prefiere la muerte antes de revelar la información del libro.

-El libro no es lo que me preocupa Plagg, ya han logrado descifrar más de la mitad del código encriptado, la información que ellos buscan está dentro de la página que el maestro "desapareció"

En el sótano de la alcaldía, se encontraba una débil persona encadenado de los brazos y el cuello, el rostro sucio y lleno de heridas, la persona levanto ligeramente el rostro sonriendo, lo sintió, pudo sentir sus energías en el exterior.

Marinette en poco tiempo logro adaptar el baño para pasar la noche, tomo algunas mantas de la habitación así como almohadas, Adrien tardo un poco en regresar con algunas latas, pan y queso. Ambos entraron al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro, dentro encendieron unas velas para no llamar la atención con las luces.

Plagg miro el trozo de queso duro en sus manitas, después a Tikki quien comía un trozo de pan duro, las velas y a sus portadores comer y compartir una enorme lata de frutas mixtas.

-Que romántica cena a la luz de las velas dentro de un baño.- dijo sarcástico lanzando su trozo de queso duro.

-No te quejes Plagg es lo único que logre encontrar, agradece que te eh dado de comer.- le regaño un tanto molesto Adrien.

-Vamos no peleen.- intento controlarlos Marinette.- Supongo que cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo Adrien te compensara todo esto ¿Quieres una cereza?

Plagg se le acercó no muy convencido de sus palabras, olfateo el fruto rojo haciendo una mueca de asco, tomo la fruta, la lanzo al aire para que callera dentro de su boca. El pequeño kwami abrió sus ojitos verdes para después abrazarse a Marinette.

-¿Te eh dicho que te amo?- Marinette soltó una risita, Adrien casi se ahoga con un trozo de fruta al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sentir asido el estómago su kwami lo estaba traicionando.

-Plagg ama a todo aquel que le dé cosas ricas para comer, adora el queso sí, pero nunca en su existencia comió cerezas.- Dijo Tikki, Marinette seguía sacando los frutos rojos de la lata para alimentar al kwami.

-No te las acabes, que a mí también me gustan.- dijo algo molesto el rubio, en ese momento comenzó a sacar todas las cerezas de la lata para comerlas, la verdad odiaba esas frutas, no le gustaban para nada, literalmente él las estaba tragando.

-¡Oye! ¡Las cerezas!- exclamo Plagg.

-Se terminaron.- Dijo Marinette tras llevarse una cuchara con duraznos al a boca.- ¿Quieres un durazno?

-M-Marinette.- antes de que Plagg lograra responderle Adrien tenía su cuchara casi al frente de la de ojos azules.- ¿Te gusta la piña? A mí no me gusta.

Marinette se sonrojo, abrió la boca para que este le alimentara o por así decirlo le diera la fruta, Plagg fue más rápido que la chica se colocó frente a la cuchara y se comió el trozo de piña.

-Eso no sabe rico, no me gusto.- se quejó el pequeño gato.- Oye dame un durazno.- le dijo a la azabache, ella tomo la fruta y a alimento a Plagg quien literalmente le declaro la guerra a Adrián por la atención de la azabache.

Así pasaron un rato peleando por recibir y dar alimento entre los tres, hasta que la fruta se terminó, optaron por guardar la segunda lata para el día siguiente, Marinette entro a la tina del baño que había adaptado como una cama improvisada.

-¡AHH!- chillo Marinette, Adrien que estaba por acomodarse en el suelo se levantó de un golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo asustado de que los tiranos les hubieran encontrado aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había forma de que eso pasara.

-U-un ratón.- Adrien miro que cerca del inodoro estaba una pequeña bola de pelo gris con una larga cola.

-En resumidas palabras, tienes que cazarlo.- dijo Plagg, el rubio lo ignoro abriendo ligeramente la puerta para que el roedor saliera.

-No pensaras dormir en el suelo ¿o sí?- pregunto Marinette, Adrien le miro por unos segundos era el único lugar disponible por así decirlo.

-No hay más lugar en la tina ¿o sí?- pregunto él.

-Pues prefiero que duermas conmigo a estar en el suelo, podría salir un alacrán o algo peor.- le dijo un poco sonrojada.

Algo sonrojado Adrien entro al a tina, era grande y cabían ambos perfectamente, se acomodaron mejor listos para dormir no tenían que hacerse a ideas erradas, tenían que poner la situación en la que se encontraban al frente de todo. Plagg se acomodó sobre la cabeza de Adrien y Tikki sobre el pecho de Marinette.

Así pasaron la primera noche en ese extraño mundo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap.**_

 _ **Dudas preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	7. Chapter 7

Recargada contra una de las paredes Marinette miraba a aquella débil figura encadenada, su mirada estaba neutral más sus ojos reflejaban a su corazón manipulado por él odio, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándole? No tenía ni idea estando en esa oscuridad donde apenas un par de velas lograban iluminar un poco le hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

Una jaula dorada estaba aún lado de la azabache, dentro se encontraba otro kwami parecido a una pequeña tortuga.

-Tienes un buen rato ya sonriendo viejo estúpido ¿Qué planeas? – hablo directamente, él apenas alzo su mirada a Marinette.

-Todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo.- le dijo aun sonriendo, Marinette arrugo la frente, odiaba que ese viejo le hablara de esa forma, cada vez le era más difícil sacarle información.

-Sabes.- comenzó a decir ella tomando el libro que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesita donde las velas les iluminaban.- aun no consigo descifrar todo el libro más me eh encontrado con algo interesante. Los kwami están conectados con sus portadores de una forma muy curiosa lo que pasa con ellos le pasa a su protegido.

-Es por eso que quieres que te diga el secreto de la página faltante, el que claramente dice que y cómo hacer para que ambos se fusionen eternamente.- le respondió audaz, Marinette sonrió sin si quiera dirigirle la mirada, las cosas estaban marchando de acuerdo a su plan.

-Sé que no hablaras muy fácil, eh intentado de todo y me eh contenido por hacer que hables pero ahora…tu gran guardián ya no eres de mi interés, tengo un objetivo nuevo a la vista.- sus orbes azules se centraron en la jaula dorada donde estaba el kwami, Fu le miro con el ceño fruncido sabía que Wayzz no hablaría a pesar de lo que fuera que ella le hiciera.

La puerta de esa prisión se abrió, la luz natural le irrito los ojos a Fu quien aparto su mirada, la puerta fue cerrada rápidamente, y la figura de Adrien comenzó a distinguirse en la oscuridad, Marinette seguía ojeando el libro como si este fuera más interesante que lo que pasara a su alrededor, sonrió al detenerse en una página.

-Sabes viejo tonto, cuando mi bichito pone esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios es porque algo "bueno" pasara.- dijo Adrien, extendió algo lo cual la azabache tomo en sus manos.

-Gracias mi gatito.- su tono de voz fue un poco aniñado, sus gestos infantiles que para Adrien fueron gratos a Fu le causaron cierta incomodidad, así como intriga por saber qué nuevo "juguete" de tortura le trajo esta vez.- me intriga saber si lo que dice este libro es verdad.

Marinette se inclinó ante el quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de él, Fu abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que ella le mostraba.

-Esto será divertido.- exclamo Adrián tomando la pequeña jaula dorada con el kwami y lo colocaba por arriba de las llamas de las velas.

-Los kwami no son inmunes a nada y el libro me revelo algo muy curioso pongámoslo a prueba.

-¡Detente!- exclamo Fu, ambos le miraron con sonrisas triunfantes en sus rostros.- Les diré lo que quieren saber.- dijo desganado.

-Por desgracia antiguo gran "maestro" ya no podemos fiarnos de tus palabras.- Adrien se mostraba serio y sumamente frio, incluso la misma Marinette se sentí incomoda cuando él tomaba esa faceta.- Marinette

La azabache asintió caminado hasta donde el kwami dejo caer un par de pétalos dentro del a jaula, para después comenzar a quemar el pequeño ramo que Adrián le había entregado, Wayzz se ha susto al ver de qué tipo de flores se trataba, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía traicionar a su maestro. Más su poder no serbia de nada estando en esa jaula que le reprimía su energía.

La risa de ambos resonó en todo cada rincón de esa prisión.

El sonido de objetos siendo movidos los comenzó a despertar, Adrien fue el primero en abrir sus ojos por el extraño ruido recordando en donde estaban, los sonidos de los escombros lo alerto.

-Marinette despierta.- la movió la azabache apenas comenzaba abrir sus ojos lentamente y al igual que a Adrien el sonido de escombros termino por despertarla.-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que este lugar esta por venirse abajo, tenemos que salir rápido de aquí.- dijo él salieron de la tina que les sirvió como cama improvisada ambos kwami entonces se apresuraron a llegar con ellos poniendo sus manitas en los labios de sus protegidos.

-No salgan es peligroso.- advirtió Tikki preocupada mirando en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Adrien Plagg aplico un poco más de fuerza sobre su boca para hacerlo callar.

\- Shh! Afuera hay un par de sujetos, creo que han venido a sacar las cosas de valor que sean rescatables de este lugar.- dijo rápidamente Plagg.

Marinette afino el oído afuera del baño podía escuchar levemente algunas voces.

-Pero esos sujetos no se ven de confianza, traen armas por lo que logramos ver, tenemos que salir de aquí.- Marinette tomo a Tikki entre sus manos regresándola a su escondite en su bolsita y lo mismo hizo con Plagg.

-La única salida disponible es la puerta.- Marinette parecía asustada.

-Tengo una idea pero es arriesgado.- dijo él, Marinette le miro fijamente esperando continuara.- todo el mundo le teme a nuestros otro yo de este mundo, si nos transformamos y actuamos como ellos podríamos asustarlos.

-Pero eso alertaría a los que gobiernan este lugar.- Plagg se asomaba de la bolsita de Marinette junto a Tikki .Era cierto pero otro opción no tenían.

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse, ambos se quedaron sin respiración tenían que pensar en algo y rápido, Adrien tomo de la mano a Marinette y se colocaron de lado contrario a donde la puerta se abría. Esta fue abierta tras un pequeño rato de forzar la, un sujeto alto robusto y lleno de tatuajes con muy mal aspecto entro inspeccionando el baño, ambos chicos aprovecharon para salir sigilosamente por la puerta.

Intentaron dirigirse a la cocina y salir por donde entraron el día anterior, más se detuvieron de golpe al ver que otro sujeto idéntico al primero que vieron estaba buscando cosas por ese lugar.

-Marinette.- susurro Tikki, ella miro a donde la kwami le señalaba… un pequeño hueco entre los escombros.

Tomo a Adrien de la muñeca y se dirigieron a ese lugar para que ambos cupieran apenas, el lugar era muy pequeño, y de no ser la situación en la que se encontraban Marinette ya bien podría estar desmayándose o diciendo un centenar de incoherencias pues en esos momentos Marinette se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Adrien.

No sabían cuánto tiempo duraron en ese lugar, sabían que fue un largo rato el mismo que intentaron hacer que sus respiraciones pasaran lo más desapercibidas posible, Marinette fue la primera que salió de ese lugar una vez que Plagg les dijera que ya era seguro.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Adrien estiraba sus piernas, las sentía dormidas por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en esa posición.

-Creo que por la inseguridad de este mundo las personas sobreviven robando casas.- dijo Marinette con pesar, la situación era cada vez más peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que otra cosa pase, debemos buscar más información y regresar donde…-guardo silencio por un segundo, estuvo a punto de decir "regresar donde mis padres están" más lo recordó ese no era su mundo, esos no eran sus padres.- donde Hawk Moht.

Marinette asintió, y como si ese día no pudiera ir a peor, cuando ella intento comenzar a caminar su pie se atoro con un par de escombros haciéndole caer de forma brusca al suelo.

-¡Mari…nette!-El rostro de Adrien enrojeció de golpe, Marinette recargo las manos sobre el suelo el golpe fue duro, se sentía avergonzada por su torpeza.

-Marinette… tu falda.- le dijo Tikki, la azabache no entendió sus palabras en el momento, su rostro enrojeció después, llevo ambas manos tras de si, al caer la falda de su vestido se había levantado por completo.

Adrien le daba la espalda estaba más rojo que el traje de ladybug, había visto la ropa interior de una chica, no solo de una chica, de Marinette que es a lo mismo ver las bragas de ladybug, no sabía si sentirse alagado o apenado por el incidente y por lo que sus ojos miraron, la ropa interior de Marinette era de color negro con un patrón de huellas verdes, algo parecidas a la huella que se formaba en su anillo cuando se transformaba. Pero ¿Qué le decía ahora?

El silencio fue incómodo.

-¿E-estas bien?

-S-si – rápidamente se puso de pie esta ves teniendo más cuidado.- M-mejor nos vamos.

-S-si.

-No sabía que eras fan de Chat Noir.- dijo Plagg algo divertido por la situación Marinette podría jurar que su rostro era más rojo que el carbón cuando se encontraba ardiendo al máximo.

-Plagg ahora no.- regaño Tikki

-Pero si no hay nada de malo en eso.- se defendió, el kwami levito hasta quedar aun lado de Adrien al cual el color ya le estaba bajando.- El duerme con una de esas almohadas raras de ladybug japonesas donde la imagen viste bien y del otro lado está en ropa interior.

Ambos detuvieron sus pasos de golpe, Adrien sintió prácticamente lo que era estar dentro de un volcán y al mismo tiempo sentir una cubeta de agua helada caerle a la cabeza, Marinette abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno clavando su mirada en Adrien que estaba más pálido que nada un poco más y juraría podría ver a través de él.

-N-no es lo que piensas.- intento excusarse, si las miradas mataran Plagg ya estaría muerto.- S-si es una almohada pero no es de esas lo juro yo no soy de ese tipo.- Marinette seguía sin lograr articular palabra alguna.- ¡Demonios! Es… un objeto de edición limitada… bueno es- es…

-E-esta b-bien.- logro decir después de mucho esfuerzo.- b-bueno yo tengo mi habitación casi… forrada de tus fotos…-confeso tal vez eso no aligeraba el bochorno pero era mejor a quedarse muda o eso creía.

Marinette y Adrien no cabían de si por la información recibida, el efecto de la _Salvia Divinorum_ era potente contra los kwami Fu miraba con impotencia el suelo, ya no había esperanzas, por otro lado el kwami seguía hablando dentro del a jaula, el episodio psicótico que presentaba le hizo soltar la lengua de inmediato.

-Ya es suficiente.- ordeno Marinette, Adrien alejo la jaula del humo toxico que la Salvia estaba generando, coloco al kwami al otro extremo de la habitación dejando dentro de la jaula una infusión con hojas de arándano el aroma de ayudaría a desintoxicarse.

-Es por eso que parecías muy feliz.- exclamo el rubio una vez aun lado de Fu.

-¡¿Cómo demonios llegaron?!- demando saber ella, apretaba los puños con fuerza, Wayzz confeso en sus alucinaciones la presencia de otros kwami y sus protegidos de otro mundo que llegaron a derrotarlos.

-Escucha esto Fu, los vamos a encontrar y aremos que tu sonrisa desaparezca teniendo la cabeza de esos dos frente a tus ojos.- los ojos de Adrien reflejaban el ser poseído de forma sobre natural por la energía negativa.

Ambos abandonaron la prisión para poner en marcha su plan, pero ¿Por qué quedarse en ese mundo si cabía la posibilidad de dominar otros más?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Antibug y Chat Blanc se saben que hay otros dos dispuestos a derrotarlos, por otro lado Adrián anda de pervertido loquillo xD**_

 _ **Salvia Divinorum esta planta por consumo accidental en dosis altas genera un estado alterado de conciencia que puede derivar a alucinaciones terroríficas, automutilación, episodios psicóticos puntuales y en algunos casos permanentes.**_

 _ **En este caso yo me base poniendo que el humo que genera esta planta era toxico para el kwami y le hizo decir todo lo que sabe, si estoy mal en algo por favor corríjanme. Y en cuanto a la infusión de moras, pues es una receta de té para desintoxicar el cuerpo por eso lo puse .**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Se encerraron en la oficina principal de la alcaldía, ambos kwami les miraron sin entender que pasaba, más al ver como Adrien se les acercaba de forma peligrosa y daba un golpe a la jaula dorada que los mando al suelo, se aterraron.

-¡Ustedes lo sabían!- exclamo el rubio molesto.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Plagg un tanto asustado mientras Tikki se escondía tras de él.

\- Hay un par de kwami allá a fuera que vienen de otro mundo solo para derrotarnos.- dijo él molesto.- ¡Ustedes al igual que ese viejo estúpido lo sabían!

-N-nosotros n-no sabemos… aquí dentro no sentimos la energía del exterior.- Dijo Tikki. Adrien alejo la jaula de él de una sola patada.

-Ni siquiera Hawk Moht sería tan…-guardo silencio. El rubio miro fijamente a Marinette que se encontraba con la expresión seria, cruzada de brazos recargada sobre la puerta.

-¿Terminaste tus niñerías?- pregunto tajante, Marinette se inclinó a levantar la jaula dorada para colocarla sobre el escritorio.- Nadie puede ser tan más idiota que tu padre, logro burlarse de nosotros con ese último intento de "héroe"

-Ese viejo…-dijo entre dientes, Gabriel por mucho tiempo ignoro que su hijo supiese la verdad sobre que él era Hawk Moht.

Adrien lo había descubierto, más junto a Marinette prefirieron hacerse de la vista gorda y dejarlo pasar, a fin de cuentas necesitaban de alguien que creara a esos supuestos "héroes" que utilizaban para jugar y darse a conocer en parís entero.

-En este mundo, nadie puede gobernar más que nosotros, recuérdalo Adrien pero piensa de este modo, si Hawk Moht logro traerlos de un mundo diferente ¿Por qué solo conformarnos con este lugar que ya está casi muerto? ¿Por qué no gobernar otros lugares?

El rubio sonrió a su bichito se le había ocurrido la mejor de las ideas.

-Y tengo el plan perfecto para que eso pase.- ambos sonrieron con crueldad a los kwami, estos no podían más que temblar dentro de la jaula.

Adrien y Marinette vieron su camino obstaculizado por un gran número de escombros, tales escombros pertenecían a lo que en su mundo es el palacio más famoso de París. Suponían que hay deberían de estar sus contra partes más se equivocaron.

-Descartemos la Torre Eiffel.- dijo ella, desde ese lugar podían ver que el gran monumento estaba con la mitad superior completamente destruida.

-Queda el museo y la alcaldía.- Dijo Adrien.- Descartemos el museo, simplemente no creo que estar dentro de una pirámide sea de nuestro agrado de cualquier forma.- Marinette asintió, el único lugar que quedaba era la alcaldía.

En el aire un akuma batía sus alas siguiéndoles. Hawk Moht los había encontrado.

-Parece que saben arreglárselas.- dijo Paulette, Gabriel dejo de mirar la escotilla.

-Dentro de poco comenzara la verdadera batalla, si esos niños no son capaces de derrotarlos.- pauso ya no quiera siquiera imaginar… se arrepentía haberlos traído, más era su única esperanza.

-Si las cosas se salen de control, solo intervendré en el momento adecuado y los regresaremos a su mundo.- intento consolarlo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Sabía que no era justo ponerlos a luchar a ellos cuando él también era participe de esa batalla.

Adrián y Marinette llegaron hasta donde se suponía era el colegio, el lugar estaba destruido, Marinette apresuro el paso, y Adrien le siguió, ella ya no caminaba corría, se detuvo de golpe al llegar a la esquina.

-N-no…- Adrien contemplo entonces lo que en su mundo Marinette pudo considerar su hogar, también destruido.- ¡Mamá, Papá!- grito, el rubio la sujeto por la cintura, era duro de imaginar.

-Marinette no.- le dijo.- tranquila, ellos no son tus padres.

-¡Si lo son! En este u otro mundo son mis padres.- la soltó, los ojos de Marinette comenzaron a liberar lágrimas amargas.

-¿Marinette?

Ambos se pusieron alerta, Alya salió detrás de los escombros llevando consigo un ramo de flores que dejo sobre los escombros de la pastelería. No podía creerlo, lo que tenía al frente eran las versiones de sus amos cuando todo ocurrió.

-Alya…-susurro Adrien.

-P-pero ustedes… ¿Cómo…?

-Venimos de otro mundo por si es lo que te preguntas.- Plagg salió de su escondite, Alya abrió los ojos por la sorpresa hasta hace nada, había jurado ver a esa criatura dentro de una jaula de oro y ahora estaba libre.

-Alya no te asustes, es verdad nosotros venimos a ayudarlos.- Dijo rápidamente Marinette acercándose lentamente a ella, Alya dio un paso a tras cuando vio salir a Tikki y colocarse sobre el hombro de la azabache.

-Chloe tenía razón.- murmuro…- yo pensé que eran una de sus invenciones pero es verdad.

-¿Eh?- pronunciaron ambos, la morena abrazo a la pequeña Marinette con todas sus fuerzas, estaba feliz el sufrimiento estaba por terminar.

-Es mejor a la reacción que tubo Chloe.- dijo Adrien.

-Pero es peligroso para ustedes estar aquí, vengan tenemos que esconderlos.

Sin más se dejaron guiar por Alya hasta las ruinas del colegio, algunas partes desde el interior se conservaban en buen estado, Adrien rodo los ojos al ver donde los dirigían, no hace mucho había salido de un baño para tener que entrar de nuevo a otro.

Plagg entonces miro discretamente al rubio, una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su carita, el kwami salió de su escondite y se dirigió hasta el hombro de Marinette, al verlo Adrien no pudo evitar sentir el estómago revuelto, ahora ese traidor kwami frotaba su mejilla contra la de la azabache tal cual lo aria un gato, Marinette por su parte solo sonrió por aquel gesto.

-Traidor.- musito desviando la mirada.

-Alya ¿No tienes miedo por ayudarnos?- pregunto Marinette, la morena se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda contra una de las puertas de los cubículos.

-El miedo ya es parte de nuestra vida cotidiana.- respondió tranquila.- digamos que mi definición del miedo es diferente a la de ustedes ahora no se si temer por que nos salven.

-Podrías explicarte mejor Alya.- pidió Adrien.

-Hace tiempo Adrien y Marinette de este mundo cambiaron tras un accidente en un bosque… al principio comenzaron a hacer pequeños robos, pequeñas maldades… pero después fue peor… cuando mataron al padre de Chloe frente a todos.- ambos tragaron grueso y un frio les recorrió de pies a cabeza.- una persona llamada Hawk Moht comenzó a crear "héroes" para liberarnos de ellos, más parecía que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, matar para ellos es una divertida rutina.

-Nosotros encontramos a Chloe ayer en el bosque, donde hay muchas tumbas improvisadas.

-El cementerio de héroes.- respondió al comentario del rubio.- Si ella siempre va a ese lugar para ver a su padre y a su amiga.

-Alya nosotros queremos ayudar pero… ¿Qué paso con mis padres?... quiero decir los padres de Marinette la de este mundo.

Ella dudo en responder, la mirada de esa Marinette le suplicaba le dijera que no era nada de lo que se estaba imaginando.

-Vivos si me lo preguntas. Pero nadie sabe dónde están, posiblemente Marinette es la única que lo sabe.- respondió, Marinette respiro tranquila, es posible que su "ella" en ese mundo no tuviera el valor de matarlos.- Pero y si quieren saber más al respecto hay rumores sobre que en la alcaldía en el sótano tiene a alguien aprisionado, ambos bajan a torturarle solo cuando están aburridos.

-¿A quién tiene aprisionado?- pregunto Tikki, Alya lo negó, ni ella sabía.

Las campanas comenzaron a escucharse, Alya se colocó de pie rápidamente, Marinette y Adrien le imitaron de igual forma, eso no era buena señal por el rostro de la morena.

-No salgan quédense aquí.- les pidió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede Alya?- Marinette le sujeto del brazo impidiendo que saliera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Adrien, Alya se soltó del agarre de Marinette.

-Cuando las campanas suenan es porque las personas deben de temer, es cuando Antibug y Chat Blanc salen de casería por pura diversión si alguna pobre alma se cruza en su camino literalmente deben considerarse muertos.

-¡Marinette!- grito el rubio, la chica salió rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Cuando Adrien fue tras ella dispuesto a detenerla, Marinette ya se había transformado en ladybug.

-¡Plagg!- el kwami asintió con su cabeza.- ¡Transfórmame!

Alya les observo irse, ella también debía salir de ese lugar si Antibug la encontraba no le perdonaría el a verse escapado de su "celda"

Antibug y Chat saltaban sobre los techos de los edificios, buscando por las calles una presa con la cual divertirse un rato, la azabache tomo su yoyo y lo lanzo a un callejón, había encontrado una presa, jalo con fuerza de la cuerda girando un par de veces en un poste de luz.

-Buena pesca bichito.- alago Chat, Antibug sonrió de lado jalando con más fuerza para ver el rostro de su desafortunada víctima.

Un yoyo color rojo salió del callejón, tomando a la villana del tobillo, el yoyo fue jalado con fuerza haciendo que Antibug perdiera el equilibrio, esta gruño, aun su víctima seguía enredada, un grito se dejó escuchar cuando Chat Blanc jalo de la cuerda del callejón había salido una chica vestida de rojo.

-¡Pero que…!- exclamo Antibug, enredada y colgando se encontraba ella pero mucho más joven, su traje era diferente.

-Bichito por dos.- dijo Chat divertido mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas de ladybug. El gato blanco dio un salto hacia atrás al darse cuenta que un objeto iba en su dirección. Chat sonrío, un gato negro salió a la defensa de la de traje rojo.- Jo! Así que ahora soy un salvador.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Chat Noir, ladybug asintió mientras se liberaba del agarre y Antibug recuperaba su yoyo.

-Así que estos son los "salvadores" que la rata de Hawk Moht trajo a nuestro mundo.- Antibug los inspeccionaba, sintió asco al verse a si misma un poco más joven pero lo que genero realmente la sensación nauseabunda fue acertar el hecho de que servía al bien y no al mal.

Villanos y héroes se pusieron a la defensiva, Chat Blanc sonrió una verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Me costó un mundo escribir este capítulo Dx pero aquí esta, no tengo mucho que decir solo que, algo tiene en estos dos con los baños que en esta historia siempre van a terminar dentro de uno xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chat Blanc detallo a sus contrapartes, en comparación a ellos eran simples niños… niños que jugaban a ser héroes y en ese mundo cada héroe terminaba derrotado, y él con un trofeo nuevo, más seria aburrido pelear directamente contra "él" mismo, además Chat tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar con Marinette.

-Elijo al bichito.- declaro, Chat alargo su bastón golpeando sorpresivamente a Ladybug en el estómago alejándola de Chat Noir.

-¡Ladybug!- exclamo Chat Noir, intentando ir a en su ayuda, más termino por caer al suelo.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado minino.- dijo Antibug, le había rodeado con su yoyo para evitar intentar en ayuda de su contra parte.- Así que en tu mundo soy conocida como "ladybug" que horrible.

-No tanto como tu cara, ¿Qué no te lo dijeron? Cada que arrugas la frente te aparece una arruga anciana.- lejos de enfadarse Antibug sonrió.

-Eso ¿fue una broma? Que malo eres.- carraspeo un poco su garganta.- supongo que por eso aún no tienes novia o te has atrevido a besar a una chica, pobre minino tu inseguridad es tan pequeña que ya hasta me das lastima, si te rindes ahora podría no se adoptarte como mi mascota.

-Lo lamento señora pero ya tengo dueña.- Chat tomo su bastón para alejar a Antibug y liberarse de su agarre cosa que consiguió con éxito.

Antibug suspiro, jugar con ese gatito sería muy aburrido para usar el Anti Charm con él. Chat Noir no le quitaba la mirada de encima sabía que no debía de subestimarla, ella sonreía de medio lado tomo su yoyo y lo dejo caer al suelo.

-Es muy pronto para rendirse ¿No crees? – la risa de Antibug se intensifico.

-Pobre, si apenas vamos a comenzar. – sin más se lanzó contra él.

Chat intento esquivarla impulsándose a un edificio con ayuda de su bastón, más Antibug fue rápida, de un ágil movimiento con la pierna derecha desarmo a Chat, rápidamente el rodo a su izquierda para evitar que la mujer le diera un fuerte pisotón en el estómago. Apenas logro ponerse de pie, Antibug se movió rápida asestando un fuerte puñetazo en su cara; apenas logro mantener el equilibrio pese al duro golpe.

Aprovechando aquella distracción momentánea del minino Antibug le tomo sorpresivamente del cuello.

-Cr-creo que hay…mejores formas.- intento decir él, la villana lo llevo directo contra el suelo colocándose sobre de él.

-Tienes razón para que agotarse estando de pie.- respondió ella aun sin soltarle del cuello comenzó a intentar golpearle repetidas veces en la cara.

Chat aduras penas lograba mover el rostro y evitar los golpes, con esfuerzo pero de un movimiento rápido coloco ambos pies sobre el abdomen de Antibug y lograr separarla de él, cuando ella le soltó Chat tosió un poco recuperando el aliento.

-Oh no…

-Oh si.- Antibug sin saberlo como se hizo de sus armas nuevamente no solo del yoyo sino que del bastón también.

Los ojos de Chat se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que Antibug hacía con su arma, el bastón se abrió de la parte superior en cuatro partes como las aspas de un ventilador comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad.

-¿C-cómo?- pregunto.

-Minino si aceptas ser mi mascota puedo revelarte los misterios que "Chat Blanc" oculta y el cómo usar tus armas.

Ladybug hacia girar su yoyo lo más rápido que se lo podía permitir, se había sorprendido cuando el bastón de la contra parte de Chat Noir se había dividido en cuatro y giraban a gran velocidad, si esa cosa parecía ser aún más letal que el "Cataclismo" si esa cosa la tocaba podría considerarse realmente muerta.

Chat Blanc lanzo su arma había encontrado un punto débil en su defensa con el yoyo, las aspas enredaron toda la cuerda del yoyo sorpresivamente. Una fuerte patada en la cara le hizo perder el equilibrio- ladybug rodo varias veces en el suelo para alejarse de él rápidamente. El gato blanco parecía estar fuera de sí como si la pelea lo excitara a sobre manera.

Su visión en el ojo izquierdo se tiño de rojo impidiéndole ver, sentía algo recorrerle la cara, cuando Chat le pateo logro golpearle la frente y herirla, un grueso hilo de sangre comenzó a surcar su camino por la frente hasta su mejilla. No era el momento de preocuparse por esa pequeña herida.

Blandía su bastón como si fuera una espada.

-Tanto poder, tanta fuerza y la utilizas para hacer el bien.- le espeto.

-El poder no es para usarse para él mal, si lo tienes puedes usarlo para ayudar a tus seres queridos.- le respondió.- por eso fuimos elegidos.

-Palabras estúpidas niña idiota, el más fuerte es el que sobre vive…Crees que podrás ser siempre tú el centro de atención.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La única que puede purificar akumas, la única que puede salvar el día no son mas que estupideces que alaban el bien, puedo apostar mi vida entera en que tu mundo Chat mi contra parte es solo un estorbo una carga.

-¡No lo es! Es mi amigo, mi compañero de lucha él…

Su cuello fue rodeado por el cordón de su propio yoyo, Chat tiro con fuerza de el haciéndole caer al asuelo.

-Solo es tu marioneta.- respondió.- dejar que el gato haga de cebo para que la "super heroína" salve él día, las mujeres como tú siempre me dieron asco.

Ladybug luchaba por soltarse de la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, la cuerda era irrompible y el agarre era cada vez más fuerte. Chat Blanc salto sobre un poste enredando la cuerda, al tirar de ella, ladybug comenzó a ser colgada, la desesperación rápidamente tomo lugar en su cuerpo al ya no poder respirar.

\- Pero no soy tan malo querida, puedo irme y no ver como mueres y regresar después por mi "trofeo" pero me gusta ver sufrir a la gente y ahora tu mereces toda mi atención.- Chat estiro su mano al cielo.- ¡Hecatombe!

Invoco, Chat Blanc estiro su mano hasta tocar la pierna de ladybug, su traje rojo poco a poco comenzó a tornarse de un color marrón como si se estuviera pudriendo y a pesar de ya no tener aire la chica logro soltar un aterrador grito. Chat salto hacia atrás quedando sobre el techo de un auto liberando a Ladybug quien termino en el suelo. Chat Noir apareció en el instante justo para salvarla se veía demasiado lastimado y herido… algunas partes de su traje estaban por completo desgarradas, Antibug aterrizo aun lado del gato blanco.

Al ver como el traje de ladybug se pudría de forma rápida Chat desgarro toda aquella parte para evitar que el efecto de aquel ataque terminara por matarla.

Un grupo de mariposas blancas formo una especie de barrera entre ambos bandos.

-¡Anti Charm!- invoco Antibug a sus manos aterrizo un lanza llamas el cual no dudo en usar contra las mariposas más cuando estas comenzaron a incendiarse y la barrera a caer, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían desaparecido.

-¡Maldita bruja todo es tu culpa!- Grito Chat, Antibug rodo los ojos apuntándole con dicha arma antes usada.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién fue el gato imbécil que se la pasó jugando con esa niña?

-¿Por qué no lo mataste?

-Te hago la misma pregunta, además ya nos dimos a conocer ante ellos como los "malos" me intriga saber cómo se darán a conocer como los "buenos" – le dijo a modo coqueto.

Antibug tiro el lanza llamas para después ir a colgarse al cuello de Chat este seguía demasiado molesto con ella.

-¿Qué planeas ahora insecto?

-¿Qué ya no soy tu bichito? Se me ocurre que tú y yo podríamos "jugar" para quitarte toda esa tención de encima.

Chat sonrío, sin duda Antibug era una verdadera bruja.

La transformación de Adrien y Marinette fue perdida en el justo instante en que llegaron a su nuevo escondite, cuando esas mariposas aparecieron de la nada, Chat había tomado entre sus brazos a una semi inconsciente ladybug huyendo del lugar.

Tikki se desvaneció en el suelo cuando Marinette perdió su transformación, Plagg apenas y logro sostenerla para evitar se hiciera daño, Adrien dejo a Marinette dentro del baño, ese del cual se arrepintió de haber salido cuando las campanas comenzaron a sonar.

-Estoy seguro de que por aquí… ¡Lo tengo!- exclamo el rubio sacando una caja color verde la cual contenía una cruz roja en el centro.

Además de hacerse con el botiquín que para su fortuna estaba repleto de vendas, medicamentos y desinfectantes, logro conseguir un poco de comida.

Al regresar al baño con Marinette esta intentaba ponerse de pie con nulo éxito, su pierna estaba realmente lastimada. Adrien le ayudo a sentarse de nuevo recargándola contra la pared, con cuidado limpio sus heridas.

-No deberías hacerlo.- dijo ella, su vos salió algo chillona, deduciendo su garganta aún estaba muy lastimada por el intento de estrangulación.

-Mis heridas no pueden compararse a las tuyas, casi mueres.- con sumo cuidado limpio la herida en su muslo derecho para fortuna de Marinette la herida no fue grabe Adrien llego justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida.

El rubio noto entonces lagrimas caer de sus ojos, tenía miedo de haberla lastimado mientras le curaba, talvez hizo algo mal y termino lastimándola más.

-Tenía miedo.- dijo.- me dio mucho miedo la idea de morir en ese momento.

-No hables Marinette, ya todo pasó, no vas a morir.

-Adrien… quiero irme a casa, no quiero estar aquí van a matarnos.- coloco una de sus manos en su cuello comenzando a llorar, le dolía bastante hacer eso, pero no podía contenerse estaba a terrada.

Le abrazo dejándola llorar todo lo que quisiera, él también tenía miedo, estaba severamente aterrado, pero si se ponía a llorar ahora solo terminaría por derrumbar a Marinette, ella parecía llorar por ambos. Cuando su llanto se convirtió en un sollozo termino de curar sus heridas, vendo su cuello y pierna para después comenzar a curarse él, sus heridas eran simples rasguños nada profundos, el traje le había protegido lo más que pudo resistir.

Improviso una fogata dentro de una lata la cual lleno de hojas y madera vieja que encontró entre los escombros, dentro del botiquín habían encontrado lo que parecían ser empaques de galletas, comieron en silencio, ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada. Adrien extinguió el fuego dentro de la lata, no correría el riesgo de llamar la atención si ese par les estaba buscado aprovechando la noche.

Marinette se acomodó en las piernas de Adrien para dormir, fue tata su insistencia por cuidarla esa noche que aria guardia en caso de que algo llegase a pasar no les tomaría desprevenidos.

Cada minuto que pasaba parecía más eterno que nada, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, su reacción al más mínimo sonido comenzaba a desesperarlo, a enloquecerlo. Uno de esos sonidos le alerto a sobre manera, por la pequeña ventana de la puerta distinguió una sombra entre la oscuridad.

-Marinette.- le llamo sacudiéndola, la azabache despertó rápidamente.

Rápidamente se pusieron de pie, Marinette ahogo un grito de dolor por el brusco movimiento, ambos entraron a uno de los cubículos. Adrien la tomo por la cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo de espaldas mientras cubría su boca con una mano, en ese momento aria todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerla.

-¿Adrien? ¿Marinette?

Escucharon, Adrien reconoció rápidamente la voz de Paulette, más no podía confiarse nada podría asegurarle que no fuera una trampa.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de par en par de golpe al lograr distinguir el animal frente a ella, a pesar de la oscuridad Marinette observo una viuda negra descender con su telaraña, intento hacerse hacia atrás enredándose con Adrien quien perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo de sentón en el inodoro junto con Marinette.

La puerta del cubículo se abrió, la araña termino en el suelo y finalmente aplastada, Paulette como Anthopila les miraba desde la pequeña puerta.

-Aún están muy chicos como para tener que hacer eso.- les dijo de modo burlón.

Marinette tomo conciencia entonces, Adrien tenia ambas manos sobre su cintura y ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y dentro de ese baño Paulette podría interpretar muy mal las cosas, intento levantarse de golpe, más su pierna lastimada lo impidió haciéndole caer.

-N-no hacíamos nada.- dijo Marinette rápidamente bajando la fada de su vestido que por segunda vez ese día se había levantado contra su voluntad, la rubia comenzó a reír intentado ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Adrien se levantó rápidamente haciendo a un lado a la mujer que en su mundo alguna vez llego a decirle "Mamá" para ser él quien le ayudase a levantarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto molesto, Anthopila se sorprendió por el tono agresivo en su voz.

-Yo… lamento llegar tarde, no quería que esto pasara debí protegerlos.- dijo.

-Pues tu descuido casi nos cuesta la vida ¿Para eso no has traído? Para que nos maten.

-Adrien…-intento decir Marinette.

-Nosotros les advertimos el peligro y ustedes quisieron evaluar la situación es culpa de ambas partes.- intento defenderse la rubia.

-¿Por qué mandaron a Copy Cat si ya estábamos nosotros?- pregunto tajante, Paulette suspiro.

-Yo no sabía que en mi ausencia cuando fui por ustedes Gabriel creo otro héroe, lo juro.

-Entonces regrésanos a nuestro mundo, nosotros no podemos confiar en ustedes. No nos metan más en esto.

-Adrien basta.- pidió Marinette colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.- llévanos con Hawk Moht y entonces discutiremos todo esto.

Anthopila quiso ayudar nuevamente a Marinette, pero tal parecía Adrien se había prendado de la azabache al grado de no permitir que otra persona le tocara.

-Tikki…

-No.- le interrumpió el rubio de golpe.- déjala descansar al igual que tu sigue muy herida… ¡Plagg transfórmame!

Al transformarse ahora como Chat Noir le dio la espalda a Marinette inclinándose lo suficiente para que ella subiera a su espada. Emprendieron su camino hasta la guarida de Hawk Moht, Chat seguía algo débil puesto que no había descansado lo suficiente, aun así debía resistir.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bien no me logre resistir a hacer esto, triple actualización, creo que la pelea no me quedo también como ustedes esperaban sorry u.u … más no todo seria "dolor"**_ _vamo a darle humor_ _ **xD como eh dicho los baños serán de gran relevancia en esta historia y no, no es por ningún trauma que tenga por ello jaja**_

 _ **Bueno espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy…**_

 _ **¡Mañana es viernes de pre estreno de ladybug! Wiiii**_

 _ **Jajaja sorry tenía que expresarlo, y bueno dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea, todo es bienvenido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chat Noir saltaba y aterrizaba sobre los techos con sumo cuidado para no lastimar a Marinette, Paulette los guiaba a los límites de la ciudad, antes de ver a Hawk Moht esos dos debían recuperarse por completo. Sigilosamente descendió hasta un callejón, Chat le siguió

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- pregunto Chat.

-Primero tiene que ver y entender cosas.- respondió.- ya saben cuan peligrosos son ellos, existe algo que podemos usar en su contra.

Paulette deshizo su transformación y Adrien le siguió de igual modo, cruzaron la calle lo mas rápido que pudieron, hasta llegar al frente de una modesta casa que parecía en cualquier momento se iría a bajo.

-Adrien… p-puedes bajarme…-pidió Marinette.

-Tranquila, no pesas demasiado, además no puedes caminar.

-P-pero… déjame intentarlo, tu aun estás cansado y herido no quiero ser un estorbo.- siguió objetando. En esos momentos Paulette sonrió con melancolía, como le hubiera gustado que su hijo y la Marinette de ese mundo se llevaran del mismo modo.

Ingresaron a la pequeña casa, recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación al fondo la cual era iluminada por pequeñas velas, el interior estaba decorado al antiguo estilo chino. Con cuidado Adrien dejo a Marinette sobre él futon en el centro de la habitación.

-Antes de hablar con Gabriel, primero deben a tender correctamente sus heridas.- dijo la rubia comenzando a buscar entre un pequeño estante.- la mayoría de las medicinas de este lugar son efectivas pero como toda herida tomara su tiempo sanarla.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Marinette.

-Aquí residía el gran guardián.- explico.- el protector de los miraculous… fue el quien me salvo la vida cuando Adrien intento matarme.

-Has dicho que debemos comprender y ver cosas, pero yo no puedo fiarme del todo.- comenzó a hablar Adrien.- ¿Qué planean realmente?

Paulette suspiro, más no dijo nada, entrego un frasco con una sustancia verdosa a Adrien, mientras que con otro de color amarillo se acercó hasta Marinette.

-Purificarlos ya no bastara, la energía negativa les pudrió el corazón literalmente.- respondió.

-Señora Paulette, creo que ya lo estoy entendiendo un poco mejor, usted quiere que nosotros… matemos a esas personas.

La rubia bajo su mirada, por mucho tiempo pensó esa sería la mejor opción.

-No… no queremos que les maten, entienda que no es culpa de ellos, fue culpa de los kwami.

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Adrien.

-Destruir el origen de todo el mal.- Tikki y Plagg le miraron sorprendidos. Un pequeño Kwami amarillo se asomó por el hombro de Paulette.

-Lo entienden verdad.- dijo el kwami.- significa destruir el miraculous.

-Pero si lo destruyen…- Tikki estaba a terrada no solo significaba eliminar a su contra parte sino que también…

-Si.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Paulette comenzó a untar una sustancia marrón sobre la herida de la pierna de la azabache, esta no respondió a su pregunta, solo se dedicó a curarle.

Adrien hizo lo mismo unto la sustancia verdosa sobre sus heridas captando de inmediato el aroma de la menta y lavanda.

-Quiere decir que los portadores se verán afectados de igual modo.- respondió Plagg.

-Entonces ellos van a morir.

-No, no estamos del todo seguro, sabemos que se verán afectados por la muerte de los kwami, el único que lo sabe realmente es el gran sabio.- intervino Paulette.

-¿Dónde está?-Paulette miro a Adrien.

-Copy cat… fue solo una distracción.- confeso.- En ese lapso de tiempo me dedique a buscar al gran sabio y lo encontré lo tienen encerrado en el sótano de la alcaldía, más no logre liberarlo. No queríamos involucrarlos en eso.

-Por desgracia nos vimos involucrados.- respondió Marinette con pena, tal vez ella no vio la muerte de Copy cat por Adrien, pero el recuerdo de haber estado presente sería algo muy difícil de borrar.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero… actuamos bajo los instintos de nuestra propia desesperación, comprendo si en este momento no quieren ya seguir ayudando, en cuanto lleguemos con Gabriel abriremos un portal y los regresaremos a su mundo, esto es muy difícil para unos niños como ustedes.

-No voy a omitir el hecho de que estar en este mundo me ha hecho aterrarme como no logras darte una idea.- la azabache tomo las manos de Paulette entre las suyas.- pero si necesitan de nuestra ayuda lo aremos, aremos lo más que podamos.

Adrien sonrío esa era la mujer de la que él estaba enamorado realmente.

-Sera mejor que regreses con Hawk Moh, ya nos dijiste donde está el gran sabio, nosotros nos encargaremos de rescatarlo y nos reuniremos después con ustedes.

-Si van se meterán a la boca de mismo infierno.

-No estarán solos nosotros iremos con ellos.- le dijo Tikki.

Paulette muy a su pesar asintió con la cabeza, termino de curar las heridas de Marinette, para después transformase e irse, claramente no se iría como lo propusieron ellos, solo se mantendría al margen y esta vez cuidaría muy bien de ellos.

La herida de Marinette ya no dolía tanto como antes, podía caminar y eso era bueno, las heridas de Adrien comenzaron a cicatrizar rápidamente, tanto que hasta el mismo se sorprendió que no dejara marcas en su piel.

-¿Cómo piensan rescatar al gran sabio?- pregunto Plagg.

-Sabemos dónde está pero entrar será algo difícil.- respondió Adrien. Marinette seguía sentada con su mirada perdida en un punto a la nada.- ¿Todo bien?

-S-si es solo que… sigo pensando ¿Qué fue de los padres de Marinette? Es decir la Marinette de este mundo.

-Alya ha dicho que siguen con vida, pero nadie sabe dónde están.- respondió Tikki, Marinette apenas le sonrió ligeramente.

-Tenemos que hacer que Marinette se distraiga en otra cosa, no soporto que alguien que me dio comida esta triste.- le dijo en susurros a Adrien. El rubio le miro con algo de enfado al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Ya que tú eres un experto en esas cosas ¿Por qué no haces nada?- Plagg noto los celos entre líneas de sus palabras, él hablaba enserio con eso de distraer a Marinette, pero si podría sacar algo de provecho y darle una pequeña lección a Adrien... ¿Por qué no?

-¿Crees que con un beso en los labios se sentirá mejor?

-No te atrevas…

Plagg se colocó a espaldas de Adrien cuando este intento sujetarlo, el pequeño kwami se convirtió en una pequeña luz entrando de golpe por su nuca, Adrien abrió los ojos de golpe y estos se tornaron aun verde más brillante.

-Marinette.- la azabache levanto su mirada, Adrien camino hasta ella, tomándole tiernamente de las manos.

-¿Q-que pasa?

-No me gusta verte triste veras que todo esto terminara muy pronto.- dijo él.

Con cuidado la tomo del mentón, Marinette parecía estar hipnotizada al verlo directamente a los ojos, poco a poco sus rostros acortaron distancia hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Plagg salía del cuerpo de Adrien y Tikki le miro con reproche.

Adrien abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con los azules de Marinette la cual estaba muy sorprendida, este se separó de golpe de ella.

-L-lo siento…- dijo rápidamente ¿En qué momento…? El solo recordaba discutir con Plagg !¿En qué momento la beso?! A pesar de estar sorprendida y más roja que una langosta Marinette sentía ese momento irreal.

-Creo que dejo de respirar…-Tikki se movía una y otras ves a los lados esperando la reacción de su portadora, esta solo había entrado en un estado de Shock aparentemente.

-¡Plagg! ¡Pequeño demonio voy a matarte!

El pequeño Kwami negro huía de un furioso Adrien que trataba de pescarlo a toda costa, todo fue por su culpa de ese estaba seguro, Marinette ya había recobrado el sentido solo observaba a ese par perseguirse de un lado a otro.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo solo que esta historia ya también está llegando a su recta final, hay algunas dudas que ahora mismo les voy a aclarar.**_

 _ **Los padres de Marinette (la mala) siguen con vida, pero ella los tiene ocultos en algún lado, aparecerán más adelante.**_

 _ **Paulette, fue "asesinada" por Adrián pero Fu la salvo, más Adrián no sabe que ella sigue con vida, por otro lado él sabe que**_ _ **Hawk Moh es su padre más lo mantiene con vida ya que sin él no abra "héroes" con quien jugar.**_

 _ **Y bueno eso seria todo de momento. Espero les gustara el cap de hoy.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Las horas pasaron lentas, no veían la hora en que el sol comenzara a salir apenas el sol saliera comenzarían a armar su plan. Su segunda noche en aquel extraño mundo fue para su sorpresa mejor que la primera, se sintieron seguros, sin necesidad de permanecer alerta.

Marinette fue la primera en despertarse había recuperado sus fuerzas casi por completo, Adrián dormía pesadamente al otro lado de aquella habitación.

-Oh que bueno que despiertas ¿Podrías ayudarme?- pidió Plagg, el pequeño kwami se encontraba bien sujetado por Adrián.

-Te lo mereces por manipular a tu portador, Plagg eso está prohibido.- le regaño Tikki, Marinette hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios, se acercó ligeramente a Adrián quedando tras de él e inclinándose un poco, los kwami solo le observaron.

-Adrián…-le llamo dulcemente.- Adrián me escuchas.

-Mmmm.- Adrián se movió un poco cosa que la azabache tomo como un sí.

-Adrián abre to mano por favor.- pidió de la misma forma, el rubio frunció el ceño entre sueños apretando más su mano, Plagg pareció contener la respiración.

-N-no funciona.- dijo el kwami de manera forzada.

-Adrián, por favor mi pequeño minino abre tu garrita.- esta vez Marinette le mimaba tras el oído, Adrián sonreía que por fin termino por ceder, al abrir su mano, Plagg salió rápidamente antes de ser tomado por sorpresa nuevamente.

Después de que Marinette parara sus mimos se aseguró que él siguiera dormido.

-Oh te amo más que la primera vez que me alimentaste- Plagg por su parte se abrazó a Marinette.

-Deberías de dejar de gastarle estas bromas a Adrián, él es muy bueno.- dijo Marinette, Plagg le miro directo a los ojos para después negar con su cabeza.

-Si tú lo dices, sin mí su vida sería demasiado aburrida.

-¿Qué piensas ahora Marinette?- le pregunto Tikki. A pesar de haber tenido una buena noche, su cabeza no dejaba de hacerse la misma pregunta.

\- Lo siento, sigo intrigada por los padres de la Marinette de este mundo.

-¿Confías en lo que Alya te dijo?

-Sí, pero…

-Solo confía, veras que todo pasara a ser un amargo recuerdo.

Desde el día anterior que las horas comenzaron a ser todo un infierno, todos tenían miedo de salir de sus "celdas" Marinette y Adrián no estaban en su mejor humor y el simple hecho de tenerles cerca era solo para implorar por sus vidas.

Alya en su único lugar de resguardo se encargaba de curar las heridas de Nino y Nathaniel, los pobres habían logrado salir con vida de ese lugar y solo de milagro.

-¿Es muy grabe?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Chloe le miraba con pena mientras terminaba de vendar su mano.

-Vas a necesitar puntadas, no soy médico pero puedo asegurarte esta es una quemadura grabe.- le dijo. Nathaniel torció los labios, le dolía hasta el alma, sabía que Adrián su amo, era mucho más despiadado que Marinette, y ni siquiera ella se había salvado de su ira incontenible.

-¡¿Por qué hicieron semejante locura?!- regaño Alya mientras terminaba de vendarle la cabeza a Nino.- Adrián pudo haberlos matado.

-Culpa nuestra no fue y lo sabes Alya.- respondió Nino, la morena había apretado las vendas con fuerza a propósito.- fuimos los encargado de esa vez resguardar las entradas.

-No quiero decirlo, pero incluso, la misma Marinette me da lástima.- comento Alya, Chloe rodo los ojos tras terminar su trabajo si hay algo que jamás sentiría seria lastima y menos pro la mujer que mato a su padre.

-Bien se merece lo que le hizo Adrián y lo saben, no es la mujer más santa del mundo es una tirana y todo lo que le pase, selo merece y con creses.

-No voy a negarlo Chloe, pero en algún tiempo Marinette te ayudo.- dijo Nino.

-¿Te enteraste? ¡Ellos casi matan a los niños que fueron tan más estúpidos en creer que podrían liberarnos!- grito.- y esta noche por poco… den gracias a que siguen con vida.

Chloe salió molesta, Nathaniel no pudo más que bajar la mirada con pena, no quería admitirlo pero la rubia tenía razón, de igual modo opinaba lo mismo, Marinette había recibido lo que merecía por tanto tiempo.

En otra de las habitaciones de la alcaldía, Marinette ya había despertado, observo a Adrián dormir plácidamente, en ese momento ella podría simplemente deshacerse de él mientras dormía y hacerse de su miraculous, así obtendría un poder total. Se miró frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo; se despojó de su blusa por completo, observando con repugnancia la gran mancha morada casi negra en su abdomen, otras más pequeñas sobre su hombro izquierdo, tomo su cabello entre sus manos haciéndolo todo a un lado, apenas y logro mirarse la espalda, llena de moretones debido a los golpes.

-Bastardo…-susurro.

Adrián abrió sus ojos, el olor a comida, poco a poco inundo sus sentidos hasta hacerlo despertar, Plagg ya no estaba en su mano en algún momento debió de haber escapado de él… se reincorporo en el suelo, estirándose tal cual gato lo aria.

-Buenos días.- le saludo Marinette, él la detallo sentada frente a una pequeña mesita de centro acomodando dos platos pequeños, en el centro los kwami se encontraban devorando un platon lleno de fruta.

-H-hola…

-¿Comes? Eh encontrado la despensa llena de comida enlatada y eh preparado un poco de arroz, no es mucho pero nos dará energía.

Adrián asintió quedamente con la cabeza sentándose a su lado, para desayunar, mientras comían e ideaban su plan, Marinette sintió un gran dolor en el estómago, que trataba de disimular a toda costa. Él por su parte sentía sus manos pesadas y algo adoloridas, tal vez sea por que anoche se la paso persiguiendo a Plagg y tratar de aplastarlos contra las paredes en más de una ocasión se le fue la mano golpeándose realmente enserio.

-Seremos discretos, primero salvaremos al gran sabio y después iremos a la guarida donde Gabriel y Paulette nos esperan.- dijo Adrián, ella asintió a sus palabras.

Terminado de discutir el plan de ataque, se transformaron abandonando aquel cómodo lugar, se guiaban con sigilo por las calles, intentando no armar un alboroto que no fuera necesario, ambos llegaron a la parte superior de la alcaldía donde una bandera casi destruida en su totalidad se ondeaba. Ingresaron por una ventana después de asegurarse tener el pasillo completamente descubierto.

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose les alerto, estaban seguros ese pasillo estaba completamente vació, con cuidado se dirigieron al interior, al fondo del pasillo notaron una puerta entre abierta, el sonido venia de ese lugar no cabía duda.

-¿Crees que sean ellos?- pregunto Chat, Ladybug negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no lo sabía.

 _-¡Chloe!¡Eres una inútil!_

Escucharon, se asomaron ligeramente por la puerta entre abierta, en el suelo se encontraba la rubia recogiendo los trozos de cristal que anteriormente fueron una jarra, en un arranque de coraje, Marinette le piso las manos aun con los cristales, la rubia reprimió el grito de dolor. Muy a su pesar ambos tuvieron que retirarse, no era momento de intervenir.

-Has visto eso.- dijo Chat.

-Si, en este mundo soy una verdadera bruja.- contesto molesta.

-No eso no, tu contra parte se paseaba sin blusa por la habitación.- ladybug freno sus pasos de golpe, es que no pudo ver otra cosa que a ella.

-¡Chat!- regaño.

-No, no me refiero a eso…- le dijo serio.- ¿Viste las marcas en su cuerpo?- ladybug hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.- Ella tenía grandes moretones en el cuerpo y no los produjo la pelea de ayer de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Mi contra parte también es víctima? ¿Eso me quieres decir?

-Si y no…

-Es pera ¿Qué quieres de…?

Marinette se apoyó contra un mueble de la habitación ante la sorprendida mirada de Chloe, su rostro ardía, sobre todo en la mejilla, se miró al espejo, era como si alguien le hubiese abofeteado intentando descargar su ira.

-Lo lamento mucho Marinette, pero si es lo que pienso… este mundo ya nos está formando parte de él…- dijo tomándole de la muñeca, ella seguía perdida no comprendía esa reacción tan más violenta de Adrián para con ella.

Siguieron bajando con cuidado, hasta llegar al sótano, la entrada estaba cerrada por un candado el cual tenía una extraña forma y a demás no se veía la parte por la cual debiera ingresar una llave.

-No hay llave.- dijo ladybug un tanto perdida.

 _Un beso_

Escucharon miraron a todas partes sorprendidos esperaban nadie les hubiera visto o seguido.

 _El beso de ladybug es lo único que abre el candando_

Escucharon nuevamente.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la de traje rojo.

 _Si quieren saberlo, solo debes besar el candado_

Ladybug beso no muy confiada el candado dorado, el cual se deshizo como el agua entre sus manos, la verdad que no pensaron eso fuera demasiado fácil… bajaron por las escaleras las cuales apenas eran iluminadas por velas a punto de consumirse.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Cortito el capitulo, pero bueno la cosa se pone interesante, me gustaría alargar mas esta historia pero no se puede por ciertas cuestiones, pero bueno esta historia se encuentra a escasos tres capítulos de terminar ahora si prometo hacer los caps más largos y concretos.**_

 _ **¿Qué la paso a Marinette ( la mala)? ¿Por qué se disculpo Adrián? Bueno pues la intriga quedara hasta el próximo capitulo xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias aclaraciones lo que todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Lo primero que logro divisar entre la oscuridad fue la pequeña jaula dorada que apenas y lograba destellar con la débil luz de las velas, Chat se acercó, un par de ojos verdes le miraron débilmente, el pequeño kwami no parecía estar del todo consiente.

-Ha perdido la mayor parte de sus energías, si continua de ese modo morirá.

Escucharon, ambos se sobresaltaron… se pusieron alertas temían a ver sido descubiertos, el sonido de las cadenas llamo su atención, al fondo notaron una figura encadenada.

-… ¿Usted es…?- quiso preguntar Marinette, Chat detuvo sus pasos sujetándola del brazo.

-¿Usted es el gran sabio?- El hombre asintió apenas.

-Chat tenemos que sacarlo de aquí… antes de que se enteren de nuestra presencia.- Ladybug detallo las cadenas igual que el candado estas carecían de un cerrojo.

-Escuchen, no deben preocuparse por mi ahora, ustedes son la única esperanza de este mundo.- les dijo.

-Paulette nos ha dicho que para salvarlos debemos destruir los miraculous y solo así los podremos liberar ¿Qué pasara con los portadores?- pregunto Chat.

-Cuando destruyan los miraculous, los portadores entraran en un sueño eterno del cual jamás despertaran.

-Ya entiendo, es la única forma en que podremos liberarlos sin matarlos… tenemos que sacarlo antes de que ellos se enteren.

-Las cadenas son iguales al candado.- dijo ladybug, Chat dudaba que esta vez el beso de su lady pudiera liberar al sabio.

-Déjenme aquí, yo mismo podría ganarles tiempo, pero antes voy a decirles algo más, llévense a Wayzz y asegúrense de que la abeja reina lo bañe con miel, es el único que puede revelarles el secreto más grande que los amos de este lugar han buscado de mis labios por tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué secreto? ¡No podemos simplemente dejarlo aquí! Ellos podrían matarlo.

-Ellos quieren al gran sabio y el secreto del libro, al igual que ustedes soy un portador, el verdadero sabio está agonizando en esa jaula de oro.

Chat miro a ladybug, besar las cadenas las cuales se deshicieron como si el agua callera entre sus manos, simplemente no podía dejar que ese hombre siguiera siendo torturado, sabio o no era un ser humano. Tomo la jaula, el kwami dentro y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le daba verdadera lástima, "la abeja reina" bien puede estarse refiriendo a Paulette en esos momentos.

Por otra parte Chloe salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquella habitación, cubriendo su nariz con ambas manos, Marinette se la rompió de un solo golpe, de un momento a otro entro en un estado de locura, de haber permanecido más en ese lugar posiblemente la hubiera matado en ese momento.

Con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho se tiro de mala gana sobre el sofá, un brazo le rodeo por los hombros.

-Parece que alguien ha adornado tu linda cara bichito.- le dijo con burla mientras le sujetaba fuertemente del mentón, Marinette le hizo que la soltara con brusquedad.

-No fastidies, bastante tienes con lo que hiciste anoche para burlarte ahora de mí.

-Por lo menos sabes que me molesta el hecho de tocar tu linda cara ¿Por qué no mataste al infeliz que se atrevió a hacerte esto? ¿Piensas torturar a la rubia hasta la muerte?

-Pues porque primeramente tendría que matarte a ti, por golpearme… y no fue Chloe quien me ha golpeado… esto apareció de la nada…- Adrián le tomo nuevamente del rostro examinando la marca de la bofetada, el golpe fue duro para marcarla tanto.

-Parece que no soy el único que goza de verte sufrir bichito, parece que el gatito ya comienza a marcar su territorio.

-Habla claro.

-¿Te miraste? No solo es una bofetada observa mejor, tienes plasmado en la cara las garras de aquel gato idiota del otro mundo.- Marinette se dirigió hasta el espejo para inspeccionar mejor las marcas, Adrián por su parte se acercó a tomar el libro que reposaba sobre la jaula de los kwami.

-Ese infeliz…

-Mi padre al poseer el miraculous de la mariposa, no solo tiene la habilidad de manipular el alma de otros a su voluntad sino que tiene un poder oculto y es crear portales a otras dimensiones, una habilidad única. Parece que le viejo no nos ha terminado de decir nada.

Adrián arrojo la blusa a Marinette, deberían de hacer una visita matutina a su esclavo favorito, y es ahora que tomarían todas las medidas necesarias para sacarle la información que por tanto tiempo estuvieron buscando.

Chat miraba desde lo lejos la alcaldía, Marinette nunca se lo perdonaría, Fu se negaba rotundamente a abandonar ese lugar, era preferible que ellos salvaran al kwami, ladybug se negaba a dejarlo atrás, sin saberlo como, Fu había dado un ligero golpe entre las clavículas de ella dejándola inconsciente.

 _Llévatelos yo estaré bien ahora._

Fueron sus únicas palabras, Chat coloco a ladybug sobre su hombro y con la otra mano tomo la jaula saliendo de aquel lugar.

Marinette beso el candado, el cual se soltó para lograr abrir la puerta, desde que la puerta se abrió Adrián sentía que algo no estaba para nada bien…

-¡¿Se liberó?!- Exclamo Marinette, sentado donde debería estar encadenado se encontraba Fu.

-¡¿Dónde está el Kwami?!- demando saber él, al ver que Fu estaba libre de sus cadenas, busco la jaula con el kwami más esta ya no estaba los único que pueden liberar al pequeño estorbo eran ellos simplemente.

-Si no son cuidadosos sus cosas pueden perder.- les respondió sonriente claramente se estaba burlando de ellos.

-Esta vez encárgate de que solo quede un triste cadáver encerrado en este lugar.- ordeno Adrián, Marinette sonrió de medio lado, sus ojos parecieron brillar en la oscuridad, él por su parte salía del sótano, la cacería y final de esos "héroes" estaba por llegar.

Marinette abrió sus ojos lentamente, el pecho le dolía, era como si hubiera perdido todo el aire de sus pulmones de un solo golpe. Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue una pequeña figura amarilla volar sobre ella.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.- dijo la Kwami, Marinette no comprendía nada, aun seguía transformada.

-Beeb no la presiones, deja que se recupere.- Paulette extendió su mano la cual estaba llena de nueces, la kwami fue a director por ellas sin decir nada.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Chat y el sabio? ¡EL SABIO!...-intento incorporarse de golpe más Paulette la detuvo con una mano.

-Tranquila, Adrián nos lo explico todo, estas en un lugar seguro de eso no hay duda… El maestro Fu paralizo tu cuerpo dejándote en un estado de inconciencia momentáneo… él quería que ustedes escaparan de su prisión.

-Pero…

-Ya has despertado.- Paulette se hizo a un lado tras escuchar la voz de su esposo, Marinette aún se sentía confundida.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que bien…- respondió. Observo entonces que Gabriel no entraba solo a aquella habitación, Adrián ingreso tras él con la jaula dorada en sus manos.

-Les eh explicado todo, pero me pareció mejor si entre los dos explicamos el plan que ideamos.- dijo el rubio.

-Podrán hablar cuanto quieren, pero ahora debemos liberar al verdadero sabio.- los ojos de Gabriel se posaron en la jaula dorada, el kwami hay dentro tenía la mirada perdida, no reaccionaba ni al llamado de los kwami.

-La abejea reina debe bañarlo con su miel.- dijo Paulette.- el maestro lo dijo cuándo lo encontraron, pero no podemos liberarlo.- La transformación de Marinette termino, Tikki al aparecer se acercó rápidamente a la jaula.

-Solo quienes invocaron este sello pueden liberarlo.- dijo Tikki.

-Lo mismo pensé, pero ¿Funcionara con ellos?- Plagg observo a Marinette y Adrián en pautas iguales.- Este sello funciona con la voz.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo liberamos? No sabemos la clave…-Marinette miro con pena al kwami.

-Si mi memoria no falla, los sellos descritos por el libro son fáciles para todo aquel que sea portador de un miraculous, y al mismo tiempo difíciles sin la ayuda del sabio…-Gabriel inspecciono mejor la jaula.- Wayzz

Al pronunciar el nombre la jaula emitió un destello magenta, que le hizo soltarla de golpe, la jaula comenzó a arder como si la hubieran dejado por horas al fuego.

-¿Estas bien? –Paulette se acercó preocupada a él, sus manso fueron marcadas por la ardiente jaula.

-Wayzz.- dijo Adrián, la jaula se ilumino de blanco pero nada, esta vez no hubo reacción al alguna.

-Marinette, inténtalo.- animo Plagg, al pronunciar el nombre del kwami, paso lo mismo que cuando Adrián lo intento, la jaula destello, pero no pasó nada.

-Intentémoslo juntos.- Marinette asintió.

-Wayzz…

Esta ves la jaula se ilumino de dorado, desapareciendo por completo, dejando en libertad al kwami, Marinette lo sostuvo en sus manos, podía sentir como su energía se debilitaba rápidamente.

Beeb se acercó hasta él inspeccionándolo volando a su alrededor en forma de circulo.

-Ahora la abeja reina debe bañarlo con su miel.- Dijo Tikki, la verdad que cuando Fu dijo eso ella imagino a Paulette transformada.

Wayzz fue encerrado en una burbuja dorada, poco a poco su semblante fue cambiando.

-Tomara tiempo que Wayzz se recupere.- dijo Beeb.- Maestra.

-Si… ustedes deben de descansar un poco ahora, Marinette hay que atender tu mejilla rápidamente ¿Qué te paso?- ella guardo silencio lo mismo que Adrián.

 _-Marinette lo que voy a hacer… por favor perdóname, pero quiero comprobar algo, juro no es mi intención lastimarte._

 _Adrián la miro directamente a los ojos, en un momento sorpresivo para ladybug, su mejilla comenzó a arder, apenas y logro mantener el equilibrio al recibir tan fuerte bofetada. Al interior de la habitación la otra Marinette parecía tener la misma reacción que ladybug al recibir el golpe._

-Este mundo ya nos toma como parte de él.- explico Adrián.- Marinette tiene marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo.

-No soy yo… es la otra Marinette.

-Hay cierto grado de verdad en sus palabras Marinette.- comenzó a explicarles Gabriel.- lo que te pase a ti, va a pasarle a la otra Marinette no sabría cómo explicártelo, el sabio debe saberlo mejor que nosotros.

Tras atender los golpes en su cuerpo, Marinette seguía sin poder explicar lo que le estaba pasando, pero sabía que no era la única, Adrián también tenía marcas, no tan profundas y dolorosas, pero tenía… la recuperación de Wayzz tomaría tiempo, por lo cual prefirieron comenzar a explicar el plan que ya tenían hecho.

-En otras palabras.- comenzó Gabriel.- quieren hacerles frente cara a cara.

-Lo hicimos una vez y sabemos que nosotros dos no bastamos para detenerlos.- dijo Adrián.

-¿Qué proponen en entonces?

-Enfrentarlos con un ejército.- dijo Marinette.- hay demasiados personas que siguen con vida y en nuestro mundo fueron villanos poderosos si quieren liberarse de esos amos del mal, no dudaran en ayudarnos.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que nos ayudaran? Todos tiene miedo de morir a sus manos.- Paulette desaprobaba toda esa idea, convertir a más personas en héroes que terminarían siendo sepultados por ella, no… definitivamente algo estaba mal.

-Sabemos que los riesgos son altos, pero este mundo tiene algo que en el nuestro no y es nuestro boleto para ganar.- Marinette sonaba orgullosa aunque ni siquiera ella misma podía creerlo.

-¿Así? ¿Qué es?

-Tienen de su lado a dos Ladybug.

Gabriel sonrío, igual que su esposa desaprobaba la idea de convertir a más personas inocentes para lograr su objetivo, más el tenía el extraño don de confiar plenamente en los desconocidos, si Marinette y Adrián estaban tan seguros de sus palabras el aria todo lo posible por ayudarlos.

-Hablaremos más claramente cuando el sabio este recuperado… por ahora Marinette, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Los cuatro seguidos de sus kwami le siguieron hasta la parte inferior de aquel escondite, era como recorrer las alcantarillas, todo estaba húmedo y lúgubre, Adrián no sabía por qué su padre escogería un lugar a si como guarida, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación actual de ese mundo podía comprenderlo un poco. Y aunque pareciera extraño, el olor a galletas inundo sus sentidos. Una puerta más se abrió esta tenía unas escaleras que los conducían a otra puerta, todo cada vez más misterioso.

Al abrirla, Marinette abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Los padres de Marinette le miraron sorprendidos, hay estaban salvo y con vida, los padres de la tirana… no, siempre serían los padres de Marinette en ese y cualquier otro mundo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Los padres de Marinette aparecen ¿Qué pasara con Fu y Wayzz? ( no los voy a matar por si tenían dudas) ¿Pensaron lo mismo que yo cuando mencione a dos ladybug? A esta historia solo le quedan dos capítulos para terminar u.u**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Adrián le dio un ligero empujón en la espalda para que Marinette avanzara, si al principio estaba feliz por ver a sus padres nuevamente, ahora no sabía qué hacer, ellos le miraban entre el miedo y la extrañeza, ellos sentían ver a una desconocida y de extraña forma así era.

-¿Marinette?- Sabine la detallo, la Marinette frente a sus ojos era mucho más joven que la que ahora gobernaba Paris.

-S-si… eh yo bueno no soy Marinette, bueno si, si soy pero no de este mundo… bueno yo...

-Ellos saben que no eres de este mundo.- intervino rápidamente Gabriel.

-Marinette luces igual a mi hija cuando todo paso.- Tom le miraba con una mescla de felicidad y tristeza en sus ojos.

-L-lo lamento demasiado, les prometo que todo está por terminar.

-¿Cómo es que terminaron en este lugar?- pregunto Adrián a Paulette, la rubia suspiro mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-El maestro Fu les trajo aquí cuando "ustedes" comenzaron la masacre. Adrián había comenzado conmigo, existe un libro en el cual están todos los secretos de los miraculous pero al mismo tiempo hay información muy valiosa y en manos equivocadas puede ser peligroso.

-Cuando Adrián "mato" a su madre, destruyo parte de su humanidad. Me tomo años descifrar esa parte del libro, pero mientras menos humanidad tenga un portador, más energía puede albergar en su interior.- explico Gabriel.- ellos se han alimentado de la energía negativa que causa la muerte, terror y desesperación de todas las personas.

-No entiendo, si la supuesta mente matarte el Adrián de este mundo perdió humanidad…-Marinette miro a sus padres, ¿Por qué ellos seguían con vida entonces?- ¿Qué paso con Marinette?

-En aquel momento.- comenzó Sabine.- Marinette parecía luchar contra sí misma, estaba dispuesta a matarnos, por lo cual genero una explosión dentro de la casa a mitad de la noche…

-Antibug pensó entonces que se había deshecho de su humanidad tras generar el accidente… - dijo Paulette.- pero los cuerpos no fueron encontrados, Chat Blanc pensó que buscar los restos por todos los escombros era inútil, más su objetivo estaba hecho.

-Ambos no contaron entonces con que el maestro Fu aparecería, él salvo la vida de los padres de Antibug.- concluyo Gabriel.

Adrián y Marinette ahora estaban peor de confundidos, si bien hasta ahora tenían en claro que la Marinette de ese mundo era otra víctima y no solo verdugo entonces ella era más humana que Adrián. No lo parecía ambos eran igual de sádicos y despiadados ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos?

-El maestro Fu nos dijo que su kwami tenía la verdadera información que nuestras contrapartes buscan y él se niega a decir.- dijo Adrián.- ¿Qué información buscan?

Paulette y Gabriel se miraron, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, para después dirigirse a los padres de Marinette, Tom se dirigió a uno de los pequeños estantes sacando lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja fuerte, la cual entrego a Gabriel quien de inmediato ingreso un código girando la perilla un par de veces, al abrirse la caja saco una hoja vieja de papel.

-Esto es lo que ellos buscan.- les dijo.- en el libro como ya dijimos hay información que puede ser peligrosa, esta hoja contiene ese tipo… contiene la información sobre cómo hacer que el kwami y su portador se fusionen obteniendo una fuente eterna de poder ilimitado, teóricamente podrían convertirse en verdaderos dioses.

-Con todo ese poder, podrían no solo gobernar Paris sino el mundo entero.- susurro Marinette.- debemos entonces destruirla por completo.

-Ya lo intentamos.- se apresuró a decir Paulette.- pero solo una fuente de gran poder puede destruir el libro o esta página.

-¿Cómo tomaron esa hoja entonces?- les cuestiono Adrián.

-Fu, la tomo, aunque tuvo que hacer uso de toda su energía vital y quedar semi muerto solo para evitar una catástrofe, así fue como lograron capturarlo y mantenerlo con vida.

-Siempre he dicho que no juzguen aun libro por su portada.

Escucharon, todos miraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta, Fu, el mismo Fu estaba en ese lugar, lucia herido y agotado, tanto Gabriel como Tom le ayudaron a ingresar a aquella habitación, Adrián y Marinette no podía explicarse como logro escapar, sobre todo Adrián.

-P-pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto le rubio, si hasta donde recuerda él le pidió dejarlo y solo llevarse al kwami junto a una inconsciente ladybug.

-Pequeños trucos que aprendes después de ciento cuarenta y seis años de vida.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Atendieron rápidamente las heridas de Fu, mientras este les explicaba cómo fue que logró escapar de Antibug, si al principio la chica descargo toda su ira en él, Fu utilizo una vieja técnica bien conocida y llevada a cabo por las zarigüeyas, "hacerse el muerto" y usar un poco de su energía para crear una gota astral de su cuerpo, algo así como clonarse.

Adrián se movía algo inquieto, y Marinette logro darse cuenta. Más no decía nada, ahora Paulette y Gabriel explicaban el plan de ellos dos para acorralar a los tiranos, un plan demasiado extremo lo descubrió Fu, pero de igual modo efectivo.

Más ya contaban con la aprobación de los portadores más "experimentados" y no solo eso Hawk Moht esta vez dejaría de esconderse.

Ambos buscaron los objetos que si bien recordaban en su mundo fueron utilizados por Hawk Moht para crear a sus villanos, él por su parte se encargó de crear a los akuma, teóricamente la primera parte del plan ya estaba lista, la segunda parte era regresar a donde los tiranos esperaban.

Alya junto a Juleka se encargaban de atender la nariz rota de Chloe, por fin habían logrado parar el sangrado.

-Se terminaron las vendas.- advirtió Juleka, el botiquín ahora simplemente contaba con unas banditas y una pequeña botella de alcohol.

-No podemos salir a conseguir más tenemos la orden de no abandonar la celda.- Alya se recargo frustrada contra una caja, su "celda" era una pequeña bodega llena de cosas inservibles que anteriormente sirvieron como decoraciones.

Todos los que debían permanecer en ese lugar, lograron adaptarlo para poder "vivir mejor", al principio era difícil, pero con el paso del tiempo el número de personas que debían de estar en esa celda fue disminuyendo.

-Ya déjenme tranquila, solo es un hueso roto…

-¡Chloe! Corriste con suerte de que solo te rompiera la nariz.- le regaño Alya.- déjanos ayudarte.

-¿Desde cuándo te crees mi mejor amiga? ¡Claro! ¡Tú tienes suerte de no sufrir como nosotros por ser la mejor amiga de Marinette!

Alya no respondió, le gustaría decir que Marinette no es su mejor amiga, que dejo de serlo cuando todo comenzó, pero no podía, sabía que Marinette no era así, tenía fe en recuperar su amiga.

El pomo del a puerta comenzó a moverse, esta no podía ser abierta pues tenía el seguro colocado, todos retrocedieron la puerta se movía más y más, seguramente eran ellos, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar, la puerta entonces fue abierta y dos figuras cayeron de golpe.

-Te advertir que abrirla de una pata no era buena idea.- dijo Marinette intentado quitarse a Adrián de encima.

-¡Ustedes!- exclamo Chloe, quien junto a Alya no parecía tan sorprendida de verlos como el resto hay presente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Alya.

-Nosotros venimos a liberarlos.- respondió Adrián mientras ayudaba a Marinette a levantarse.

-¡Wow wow! ¡Ven lo mismo que yo!- Nino no comprendía mucho, frente a él estaban sus "amos" solo que un poco más jóvenes.

-Chloe no estaba tan loca como pensamos.- Dijo Nathaniel, la rubia gruño por lo bajo ladeando el rostro, cuando les conto sobre ellos todos la trataron de loca.

-Parece que esto no será difícil.- Tikki y Plagg salieron de sus escondites, nuevamente todos se sorprendieron y retrocedieron aún más.

-No se asusten ellos son buenos.- dijo Marinette.

-Escuchen no hay tiempo para explicar más cosas, nosotros venimos de otro mundo solo para liberarlos, pero no podemos hacerlo solos.- explico rápidamente Adrián.- necesitamos de la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que les ayudaremos? – dijo la rubia con sarcasmo.

-En nuestro mundo, somos héroes y siempre salvamos a todos de Hawk Moht el villano, pero ahora aquí, nosotros somos los villanos y Hawk Moht junto a ustedes son los héroes.

-Tu explicación es un tanto extraña Marinette, y creo lo comprendemos pero ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

-Morir como todos los demás.- Adrián y Marinette arrugaron la frente, Chloe seguía siendo la misma, pero ahora era peor pesimista que de costumbre.- ¡No se dan cuenta! Haya afuera ya hay agujeros esperando nuestros cadáveres.

-¡No seas pesimista!- grito Nino.- ¿Te gusta vivir así? A nosotros no, todo el tiempo tenemos miedo de despertar y tener en cuenta que este podría ser el último día de nuestras vidas.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudarles?- pregunto Juleka intentando desviar la discusión.

-Marinette ha dicho que en nuestro mundo somos los héroes.- comenzó Adrián, pero ustedes en algún momento fueron los villanos.

La expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en ninguno, murmureos comenzaron a escucharse, ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la palabra muerte.

-N-nosotros jamás les matamos.- intervino Marinette.- los liberamos… quiero decir nosotros nos encargamos de capturar al akuma y purificarlos cuando dejan de ser poseídos por la maldad no recuerdan nada y siguen con si vida normal.

-Entienda que nosotros no podemos luchar sin su ayuda, pero… si no quieren ayudarnos lo comprendemos aun así aremos todo lo posible por liberarlos.

-Yo les ayudare.- dijo Alya.

-Y yo.- le siguió Nino

-Yo también

-También yo

Todos parecían motivados en ayudar a su liberación, la felicidad se reflejó rápidamente en los rostros de Adrián y Marinette y aunque todos estuvieran motivados, Chloe era la única que se negaba rotundamente a ayudarles.

Ambos comenzaron a repartir los objetos entre los presentes quienes parecían a ver perdido la motivación de inmediato.

-No quiero ser pesimista, pero ¿Esto de que nos ayudara?- pregunto Nino mostrándole el frasco de burbujas ¿Cómo ese juguete podría ser útil para libéralos?

-Tampoco creo que un lápiz nos sea de ayuda a menos que sea para escribir mi testamente.- dijo de forma Irónica Nathaniel.

-Tranquilos no hay por qué precipitarse aún no terminamos.- dijo Plagg, Adrián saco entonces de una mochila una jaula dorada, la misma donde estuvo encerrado wayzz y donde Plagg y Tikki de ese mundo estaban encerrados.

-Estos akumas, les ayudaran a terminar con todo esto.- dijo Tikki.- una vez que se fusionen con esos objetos estarán en contacto directo con Hawk Moht.

-Sabemos que lo que pedimos conllevara aun gran sacrificio, si quieren arrepentirse ahora pueden hacerlo no ostros no pretendemos obligarlos.

Todos asintieron, no darían marcha atrás, estaban confiando ciegamente en ellos. Los akumas fueron liberados fusionándose con los objetos que previamente fueron entregados a ellos, la marca de Hawk Moht apareció.

-Yo soy Hawk Moht y ahora les otorgo le poder para luchar y ser liberados de quienes conocemos como los amos del mal… muchos héroes han caído en manos de Antibug y Chat Blanc más ahora ustedes deben demostrarles que ya no tiene miedo y derrotarlos, todos pelearemos alado de Ladybug y Chat Noir y así ver brillar la luz del sol una vez más.

-Tikki.

-Plagg.

-¡Transformación!

Ambos comenzaron a transformarse mientras una bruma negra aparecía en el cuerpo de los demás hasta hacerlos desaparecer, ahora solo faltaba un paso y ese era hacerle frente a los tiranos. Chat observo por breves momentos a Chloe, ella seguía hay con el rostro de lado no prestando atención, aún quedaba un akuma dentro de la jaula, el cual libero este se posó sobre la esquina de una caja tal cual lo aria una mariposa sobre una flor.

-Chat…- ladybug le tomo del hombro mientras asentía con su cabeza él lo entendió y salió de aquella "celda" para dar alcance a sus nuevos aliados.

-Solo a lentas el momento de tu muerte, si no te vas ellos te ganaran odio.- dijo la rubia al ver a ladybug acercársele.

-Nadie morirá en esta última batalla, pero no vamos a poder solos.- ella le tomo de las manos colocándole un par de pendientes en ellas.- en mi mundo tú también fuiste una villana y me enseñaste inconscientemente a confiar en los demás.

-No puedes fiarte de todos simplemente.

-Pero de ti si… no tenemos una buena relación y eh aprendido a tolerarte en mi mundo… este mundo, tu mundo te necesita, necesita a Ladybug.

-Si ya estás aquí, no hace falta me les una a su intento de "revolución"

-Chloe por favor…

Sin decir más ladybug abandono ese lugar, la rubia miro el akuma y los pendientes en su mano, ella no participaría, prefería mil veces quedarse en ese lugar, sufrir los maltratos, seguir con vida a pesar de auto nombrarse una cobarde.

Marinette observaba a Adrián cubrir con carboncillo una página posterior a la que fue rasgada del libro, los kwami parecían estar convulsionándose dentro de su celda de oro, más poco le importaba si era cierto lo que dijeron entonces pronto obtendrán el poder eterno.

Adrián coloco una hoja blanca sobre el carboncillo consiguiendo una copia a la página faltante.

-¡Boala!- exclamo el rubio- una copia perfecta.

-Bravo minino.- Marinette le arrebato la hoja observando el escrito en forma de código, se podía notar que ese código era más complejo que todo lo demás escrito en el libro.

-Es como seguir la receta de un pastel.- dijo él.- pero claro tú mejor que nadie sabe de eso.

-Cállate Adrián…- gruño ella, el rubio parecía burlarse de su pasado, odiaba que lo recordara, tomo la hoja entre sus manos y comenzó a desgarrarla.- ya está tengo la información.

-Y bien ¿Cómo obtenemos el poder?

-Hay que comer su energía vital, solo así lograremos obtener la fuente de poder eterna.

-¿Canibalismo?

-No seas idiota.- Marinette saco a Tikki de su jaula, esta le miraba débilmente, su pequeño cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente, ella junto a Plagg habían sido sometidos a la tortura con _Salvia Divinorum._ – "Arrinnìrisi a to vita à u vostru traspurtadore custituisce a corpu e menti , e càmpanu unitu par eternità iddu stissu"

Recito, Tikki abrió sus ojos de par en par, su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en humo él cual entro por la boca de Marinette, cuando el humo desapareció ella comenzó a toser de manera desesperada, no paso mucho para que Adrián le siguiera, había puesto demasiada atención que repetir sus palabras no le fue nada difícil.

Fuera de la alcaldía Ladybug y Chat Noir observaban fijamente una ventana en cuestión, hasta hace unos segundos por ella apareció un destello blanco, algo habían hecho pero no estaban seguros.

-Cuando todo termine y regresemos a nuestro mundo.- comenzó Chat.- ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Ladybug le miro, mientras sonreía de lado, no parecía ser como cuando le sonreía antes y el comenzaba con sus coqueteos.

-Todo depende ¿Cómo Chat Noir o Como Adrián?

-Puede ser con ambos por mí no hay problema.- sonrió.

-Lo pensare en todo caso…- suspiro un par de veces, ya era la hora.- ¡Marinette Adrián Salgan de su escondite!- grito.- ¡Ya es hora de que su reinado de terror y dolor termine de una vez por todas!

La ventana más alta de la alcaldía pareció haber explotado, Adrián y Marinette no tardaron aparecer, sonrieron con crueldad al ver desde esa distancia a los pequeños invasores retarles. Sus cuerpos se iluminaron de negro y blanco, para saltar y quedar a escasos metros de distancia, las transformaciones habían terminado.

Antibug ahora lucía un vestido negro con puntos rojos hasta la mitad de los muslos, seguidos de medias largas negras y botines negros moteados de rojo, su antifaz seguía siendo el mismo y sus guantes ahora le llegaban a medio brazo sujetándose únicamente del dedo medio y su yoyo atado a su cintura, Chat también cambio su traje ahora era de pantalón, zapatos y chaleco blanco por debajo una camisa negra junto a una corbata roja, en los hombros tenía una capa larga negra y en su cintura a modo de espada su bastón.

-lindos disfraces.- alago Chat Noir.- pero un cambio no bastara para intimidarnos a todos nosotros.

-¿Todos ustedes?- pregunto burlona Antibug.

-Esta vez nos encargaremos de obtener y destruir sus miraculous y después someteremos su mundo.- dijo Chat Blanc.

-Pero antes deberán luchar contra todos nosotros.-

Tras las palabras de Ladybug, Antibug y Chat Blanc, se vieron rodeados de nuevos "héroes" tras de sus contra partes aparecieron Hawk Moht, Anthopila y El maestro Fu, lejos de notarse intimidados, Antibug y Chat Blanc sonrieron, ahora no había nadie más poderoso que ellos dos en ese mundo y la última batalla donde lo demostrarían, acababa de comenzar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Se supone este capítulo debió de publicarse ayer, pero tuve fallas técnicas (se fue la luz) y hasta ahora es que lo público, pero bueno ya está aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, esta noche o antes también estará listo el ultimo capitulo y entonces pasamos a lo emocionante, tanto como la pelea como a que abra nueva historia, la secuela de Dulce pecado… en mi biografia hay una encuesta para que me ayuden a elegir el título de la nueva historia.**_

 _ **1.- Dulce como la Miel 2.- Dulce dolor 3.- ¿Qué importa? (NA: si este es un título en forma de pregunta xD)**_

 _ **Y bueno como la página nada medio extraña y no me muestra los reviews más que por mi correo personal aquí les contesto n.n**_

 _ **kirara213:**_ _Me alegra que te guste la historia y pues como dicen por ahí "todo lo bueno tiene su final"_ __

 _ **Hinevampire:**_ _Bueno si como lo habíamos dicho antes Antibug y Chat Blanc tiene una relación un poco masoquista._ __

 _ **Dragonslayerlaxus:**_ _En cuanto a las dos ladybug creo que ya quedo claro en este capítulo xD y en cuento que pasara con ambos bandos ya que sienten lo mismo quedara como sorpresa en el capítulo final n.n_

 _ **Sele-02:**_ _Antibug está literalmente loca y es masoquista, todo depende si no logro terminarla en un capitulo más me extenderé a otro en total serian 15 capítulos de la historia, la idea original era dejarlo en 13 pero no lo logre xD_ __

 _ **ElliotVanBuuren:**_ _Solo para no dejarlos con la intriga de que les paso ya están aquí los padres de Antibug jeje._

 _ **AlbaSky:**_ _La galleta fantasma tenía razón xD… en cuento a tu pregunta toda esta semana estuve de vacaciones, tenía planeado actualizar más seguido, pero po razón me salieron cosas inesperadas y por tal motivo no podía actualizar como a mí me hubiera gustado, este lunes regreso a lo que sería mi último semestre de la carrera y por fin podre gritar "Libre soy" xD_

 _ **:**_ _Como ya dije todo lo bueno siempre tiene su final y que final el que les espera xD_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo quesea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el capítulo final n.n**_


	14. Chapter 14

Les tenían rodeados, más no mostraban alguna señal de angustia o molestia, simplemente estaban tranquilos, como si eso no importara, Chat Blanc detallo las figuras de Hawk Moht y Anthopila, chasqueo la lengua, así que su madre seguía con vida no importaba él se encargaría de esta ves enterrarla personalmente. En cuento a Fu, se había descubierto el engaño del clon astral una de las habilidades de quien fuera el portador de la tortuga legendaria, más conseguirlo sin la ayuda del kwami era digno de admiración.

El cuelo comenzó a ser cubierto por espesas nubes negras, los truenos se dejaron escuchar señal de una fuerte tormenta que estaba por comenzar.

-¡Ahora!- ordeno Chat Noir, un rayo descendió rápidamente dando en medio de Antibug y Chat Blanc.

Ambos saltaron en cuento el rayo impacto contra el suelo, rápidamente adivinaron su plan era separarlos y combatirlos en grupos diferentes. Con rapidez Antibug tomo su yoyo para impulsarse y alejarse de ellos, lo mismo hizo Chat Blanc con su bastón.

-Adivinaron que planeamos separarlos desde un principio.- Fu les observo retirarse, los héroes creados se separaron yendo por ellos.- ya se han fusionado con los kwami y su poder es sorprendente, debemos actuar con cuidado.

Chat saco su bastón y se dirigió a donde su contraparte había ido, tras de él le siguieron Hawk Moht y Anthopila, ladybug junto a Fu mejor conocido como Wūguī se dirigieron a donde Antibug.

Chat Blanc aterrizo, frente a la pirámide, un grupo de "héroes" no tardó en darle alcance, una extraña baba rosa cayó del cielo cubriéndolo por completo, seguido de una fuerte ventisca que no tardó en hacer secar aquella repugnante sustancia, estaba completamente inmovilizado. Chat Noir aterrizo a escasos dos metros de distancia, se retaban con la mirada, el atraparlo fue sumamente fácil, más no debían fiarse.

-Oh pero que lindo, digno de una foto familiar.- espeto al ver aparecer a Hawk Moht y Anthopila tras de su joven contra parte.- sin duda una patética familia de héroes.

-Tu bien pudiste a ver formado parte de esta familia Adrián.- dijo Hawk Moht.- más decidirte ir por el lado incorrecto.

-Queras decir obligado a tomar el lado incorrecto.- Chat Blanc se liberó, sujeto a Horrificador de la cola y la lanzo contra Stormy Weather.

Chat Noir se lanzó en su contra, ambos gatos chocaron sus bastones comenzando un duelo, no cabía duda de que eran buenos. Más en un movimiento sorpresivo, Chat Blanc derribo a su contra parte, Anthopila creo una burbuja dorada que lanzo entre ambos para que Adrián no sufriera daño alguno.

-Acabas de decir algo muy curioso Adrián, podrías explicárselo a tu madre.- dijo la rubia, Chat hizo que su bastón se abriera en cuatro aspas para quitar de él la cera que fue arrojada.

-Estas sorda, yo no repito dos veces.- ladro, esta vez se encargaría de aniquilarla con todos presentes.

Antes de poder llegar siquiera a ella, una enorme roca fue lanzada, molesto Chat blanc lanzo el par de bastones contra Store heart, retrocedió un poco la ver como aquel golem incrementaba su tamaño.

-Este amigo, se incrementa cuando lo golpean.- Chat Noir le miro divertido desde el hombro de Store heart.

-Eh imagino que no lograste encontrar nada más infantil para atacarme no es así…Nino.- levemente miro sobre su hombro un grupo de burbujas comenzaron a pegarse sobre su capa.

-Nino, no está pro le momento amigo, y tu pronto estarás en las nubes.- Bubller comenzó a lanzar más burbujas esta vez de color morado las cuales estallaban en cuento él chasqueaba los dedos.- ¡Stormy Weather!

-¡Si!

Ambos combinaron sus poderes para generar una gran burbuja negra, Chat rodo los ojos, no encontraba la diversión en aquella patética pelea.

-¡Hecatombe!

Al tocar aquella burbuja con su don, esta genero una gran explosión que los mando lejos a todos, Hawk Moht permaneció en su lugar gracias a que fue resguardado por una barrera de mariposas. Miro a su alrededor, sin duda alguna, el poder destructivo de Chat Blanc había incrementado aterradoramente.

-Sin duda este poder es más peligroso que la unión de los miraculous más fuertes.

-Te equivocas, esto solo es una pequeña parte de aquel gran poder.- le dijo. - ¿y ahora qué? ¿Piensas ir a esconderte a tu agujero nuevamente padre?

-Hasta hace poco has dicho que por culpa de nuestra inutilidad es que fuiste obligado a ser lo que ahora eres, entonces recuerdas lo que paso aquel día ¿verdad?

-No hay noche que no lo recuerde, nuestro odio a ustedes comenzó por que no hicieron nada para ayudarnos, nos dejaron podrirnos por dentro, no les importamos, pues bien si nunca les importamos, a nosotros no nos importa arrepentirnos de nuestros actos.

Hawk Moht, utilizo su bastón como defensa, el bastón de chat comenzó a girar rápidamente como lo hizo antes en su pelea con ladybug, ya no importaban quedarse sin la persona que les proporcionaba los héroes para ser masacrados solo por pura diversión, estaba cansado. Anthopila ayudo a Chat Noir a ponerse de pie, apenas recuperando la noción.

-Espera.- la rubia no despegaba sus ojos del enfrentamiento, mientras sujetaba a Chat Noir del brazo, este intento ir a la ayuda de Hawk Moht.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo.

-Lo sé, pero de momento ellos deben arreglar ciertas cuentas.- Chat noto el caer de una silenciosa lágrima por su rostro.

Paulette no podía creer que esto es a lo que al final llegarían, el ver a las dos personas que ama con todo su corazón pelear entre si y saber que al final solo uno saldría con vida, No importaba el daño que su propio hijo le hubiera hecho en el pasado, Adrián seguiría siendo su hijo y lo quería tanto como en el momento que supo de su existencia.

Antibug ahora con la forma de Reflekta había sido capturada dentro de un sinfín de cubos, una trampa similar a la matrioska gracias a la ayuda de Evillustrador, y como una medida más de seguridad lady wifi había colocado varios símbolos de bloqueado alrededor.

-Lo has visto, con todos nosotros capturarla fue muy fácil.- Lady wifi se veía orgullosa, hasta el punto de pensar que debieron haber hecho eso hace bastante tiempo.

-De hecho muy fácil, más no debemos confiarnos.- dijo Wūguī.

De hecho Antibug no había hecho nada para defenderse en el instante que ladybug le rodeo con su yoyo para que Reflekta la transformara, ladybug pensaba lo mismo y al mismo tiempo recordaba las palabras de Wayzz.

" _Si se han visto afectados como sus yo de este mundo, hay una forma de evitarlo, y eso es cuando están transformados, solo de ese modo pueden liberarse de sufrir los mismos daños, el bien y el mal son una balanza. Manejados de la forma correcta pueden sacar beneficio de ambas partes."_

Antibug hizo su cuerpo destellar en un color carmesí, su trampa fue destruida y ella liberada, una bruma del mismo color cubrió su cuerpo regresando a ser la de antes.

-No te ofendas querida pero en cuanto a tu apariencia, eres demasiado desagradable, ya veo porque siempre fuiste aislada.- dijo tajante, en un rápido movimiento con su yoyo, capturo a Reflekta por el cuello lanzándola contra Lady wifi.

Lady wifi reacción rápidamente atrapando a su compañera, lanzando un símbolo de pausa desarmo a Antibug quien perdió el movimiento de su cuerpo. El móvil comenzó a calentar a sombre manera, el símbolo de pausa comenzó a tornarse naranja hasta hacer que el móvil le explotara en la mano.

-¡Alya!- grito ladybug.

Wūguī se puso delante de ladybug generando un inmenso caparazón para cubrirlos, Antibug se había liberado, la presión que sentía la tortuga era inmensa, poco a poco lo que sea que Antibug estuviera haciendo le hacía retrocederte lentamente. Marinette se extrañó ahora que escuchaba bien, el sonido le era algo familiar como la de una motosierra, será que ella había utilizado su Anti Charm e invoco una motosierra. El escudo fue roto en dos y este desapareció rápidamente.

-Ara falta más que simples juguetes para detenerme ¿Recordamos cómo te derrote la última vez Wūguī?

-Por qué no mejor nos medimos tu y yo.- le reto ladybug, Antibug hizo girar su yoyo a gran velocidad formando un circulo negro, lo mismo hizo su ladybug comenzando a chocar los yo yos

Evillustrator creo un yoyo más el cual lanzo a ladybug, está al tomarlo enredo los pies de Antibug para hacerla caer, más la cuerda fue rota cuando su contra parte movió su mano. Con sorpresa Ladybug observo a Antibug, ella reía cuando su arma regreso a su mano, el yoyo había liberado cuatro cuchillas.

Comenzó a mover le yoyo sobre su cabeza aumentando el radio del circulo que formaba, ladybug cayó en el piso, en su mejilla deslizaba una fino hilo de sangre. Miro a su alrededor su amigos estaban en el suelo gravemente heridos, era como si Antibug lo hubiera hecho con el simple propósito de que nadie interviniera en su pelea.

-Y bien, ¿No piensas usar el Lucky Charm? Si lo invocaras podrías salvarlos.

-Están heridos peor no muertos, no son débiles.

-Si no lo fueran ya se abrían levantado como tu querida. Ahora es tu turno.

-L-ladybug.- ambas miraron a Wūguī quien medio se incorporaba en el suelo, él había sido herido en el rostro.

-Te ves mejor ahora.- dijo Antibug burlona, la herida provocada surcaba toda su parte derecha.

-¡Maestro Fu!- preocupada, ladybug corrió en ayuda del sabio, este al tener al a chica cerca tomo su yoyo el cual presiono fuertemente por en medio, su yoyo había expulsado cuatro cuchillas como el de Antibug.

-Usa esto para combatirla.- Ella estaba impresionada no sabía que su yoyo era capaz de hacer eso.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo…-las cuchillas desaparecieron, ella no quería ser igual que Antibug no necesitaba de armas para derrotarla.

-Qué lindo, pero estúpido.- Antibug lanzo su yoyo con cuchillas en su contra, Marinette se alejó de Fu para que no resultara más herido, había sido privada de utilizar el Lucky Charm por protección propia, al igual que Chat Noir quien fue probado de utilizar su cataclismo.- Por lo menos ara falta otra como tú para derrotarme, pero que digo… yo soy otra tú.

En un ágil movimiento Antibug capturo a ladybug con su yoyo para después lanzarla con brutalidad contra un par de vehículos casi destrozados, las cuchillas aparecieron nuevamente, girando a gran velocidad, lanzo su yoyo contra ella. Ladybug se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, más el temible golpe nunca llego, el yoyo fue desviado.

-Es irónico que lo digas, pero realmente si abemos dos iguales para hacerte frente.

Escucharon, Antibug rodo los ojos y ladeo su mirada con fastidio para toparse con la dueña de tan irritante voz.

-Veo que tu nariz sano bastante rápido… Chloe.

-¡Chloe!

-Las dos se equivocan, yo soy la Ladybug de este mundo.

-No es que me aburra con todo esto de tu aparición como salvadora milagrosa que quiere hacer una entrada magnifica, pero sí que me aburres, si pudieras ser menos patética te lo agradecería.

Chloe lanzo su yoyo contra Antibug, ahora la pelea la estaban llevando acabo ellas dos, ni en sus sueños más locos Marinette podría imaginar a aquella rubia luchando por el bien, pensado en los demás y no solo en ella misma como el centro del universo. Sonrió, recupero yoyo para ir en su ayuda, una ladybug no basaba para hacerle frente, pero con dos, ganarían ventaja.

-¡Anti Charm!- invoco, a sus manos cayó una Naginata negra con na afilada hoja roja.

-Si has utilizado tu don es porque ya no tienes salida- dijo Chloe divertida, para que Marinette invocara un arma fue por el hecho de estar a corralada.

-Chloe no te confíes, ella sigue siendo igual de peligrosa con o sin el don.- advirtió ladybug.

-Ambas están equivocadas, no lo hice como medida extrema, en realidad si piensan que estoy acabada es un grave error.

Marinette lanzo la naginata entre ambas ladybug, estas la esquivaron sin problema alguno, Chloe avía recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago y ladybug una patada en la cara, aquello solo fue una distracción, Antibug era más rápida que antes y sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, ella las había golpeado un par de veces más hasta arrojarlas del edificio donde estaban peleando.

Hawk Moht había sido desarmado y gravemente herido en el brazo, Paulette intento ayudarlo, más la fuerza de Adrián era devastadora había sido derribada de un solo golpe e incluso quedado inconsciente, ahora ambos gatos se encontraban peleando.

-Piénsalo mejor, sabes que mis palabras son ciertas.- dijo Chat Blanc

-¡No es verdad!- grito Chat Noir.- nada de lo que digas es verdad.

-¿No? Mas nunca negaste el hecho de ser utilizado por ladybug, ¿no crees que es discriminador? Ella purifica y tú destruyes, tú eres usado y ella se ha de llevar todo el crédito.

-Ambos somos un gran equipo. Y yo siempre daré mi vida por My lady.

-Qué asco.- escupió.- más la guerra ya está por terminar, niño tonto.

Chat Blanc salto para posarse sobre un poste de luz, Chat Noir quiso saltar para seguir con la pelea más algo llamo su pronta atención, si salto, más no para perseguir a su contra parte sino para atrapar a Ladybug, Antibug se reunió junto a Chat Blanc arrojando a un lado a una inconsciente Chloe, quien a pesar de su estado se negaba a soltar lo que parecía ser un báculo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, ladybug asintió colocándose de pie nuevamente.

-Ya basta de juegos.- ladro Antibug.- será mejor acabar de una vez por todas.

Ambos hicieron que sus armas fueran aún más peligrosa, Chat Noir y ladybug ya se encontraban demasiado agotados debían de actuar rápido o de lo contrario todo su esfuerzo seria en vano; Antibug y Chat Blanc fueron rodeados por un haz de luz lila, Hawk Moht los había capturado, otro haz de luz amarillo no tardó en aparecer, Anthopila había despertado, finalmente héroes y villanos fueron encerrados en una coraza, creada por Wūguī a la distancia. El resto quedaba en manos de Adrián y Marinette.

Dentro de la coraza, los cuatro fueron excluidos de sus poderes, más la transformación seguía con ellos.

-Veamos que tan buenos son sin su poder robado.- ambos rieron por el comentario de Chat Noir.

Seguían siendo igual de agiles, igual de fuertes con o sin poder, ellos los superaban. Con esfuerzo lograban esquivar sus golpes e intentaban responder del mismo modo. Chat Noir le dio la espalda a su contra parte cuando este lanzo su puño en su contra, al atraparlo, rápidamente sujeto el anillo maldito. Marinette había logrado pro milagro derribar a su contra parte y colocarse sobre de ella sujetando rápidamente los pendientes. De ambas joyas corruptas emergió un brillo marrón. Ambos aparecieron entonces en una especie de vacío, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, ya no tenían sus trasformaciones.

-¡Adrián!- grito Marinette. El nombrado se giró, viendo lo que parecía ser una proyección de él mismo.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó, las figuras aparecían desaparecían como fantasmas atravesando un muro.

-Están en sus mentes.- frente a ellos parecieron dos figuras, eran las contrapartes de Tikki y Plagg.

-Ustedes…

-Si quieren liberarlos solo deben encontrarlos.- dijo el pequeño gato blanco.

Ante sus ojos apareció un camino de raíces llenos de espinas, a lo lejos notaron dos figuras, con cuidado se acercaron, hasta notar que atados con esas raíces espinosas estaban ellos mismos, los mismos niños que fueron manipulados, los recuerdos comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente, cuando fueron corrompidos quedaron atrapados de esa forma, podían sentir su dolor, su agonía, podían escuchar incluso suplicios sobre detenerse al ver como masacraban a personas inocentes.

-¿Por qué han hecho algo así?- pregunto Marinette a los kwami quienes poco les importaba si esos dos eran o no liberados.

-Necesitábamos un cuerpo para soportar tanta carga de poder.- si no somos purificados, este es el resultado. – respondió el kwami blanco.

-si quieren liberarlos háganlo, no nos importa.- dijo la kwami negro. Adrián al intentar remover las raíces de él, se hirió la mano, las espinas parecían moverse por sí solas.

-Necesitamos de nuestros dones para liberarlos.- Adrián miraba sus heridas, no eran grabes, pero si dolían bastante, por años ellos fueron sometidos a esa prisión y debieron soportar ese increíble dolor sumando al de sus actos.

-Pero aquí no podemos transformarnos, no están Tikki y Plagg.

-Oh claro que si estamos.- dijo el gato blanco.- ¿quieren correr el mismo riesgos que estos dos?

 _-¡No los escuchen!_

 _-Chicos nosotros seguimos con ustedes, en el exterior, fueron trasportados a lo más profundo de los corazones de Antibug y Chat Blanc_

Escucharon, esa eran las voces de Tikki y Plagg, respiraron tranquilos, pensaron que los kwami podrían a ver sido infectados por la maldad.

-¿Cómo podemos liberarlos?- pregunto Marinette.

 _-Utilicen sus dones._

Respondieron, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban por hacer, pero preferían intentarlo a no hacer nada. Colocaron sus manos sobre las raíces, sintiendo como las espinas se movían para que los soltaran.

-¡Lucky Charm!- Exclamo Marinette, de sus manso comenzó a surgir una luz roja.

-¡Cataclismo!- exclamo Adrián y de igual forma de sus manos surgió una luz verde.

Las luces se intensificaron, comenzando a pudrir las raíces las cuales comenzaron a caer como cenizas al suelo, en el exterior dentro de la coraza la luz blanca se intensifico más, tanto que fuertes rayos de la misma comenzaron na salir de aquella prisión momentánea. Todos miraron sorprendidos.

Los kwami infectados comenzaron a desvanecerse como el polvo en el viento sin que Adrián o Marinette se dieran cuenta, los pendientes y el anillo se destruyeron.

La corza fue destruida, cuando la luz se extinguió, Ladybug tenía a una inconsciente Marinette en sus piernas y lo mismo para Chat Noir quien sostenía aun inconsciente Adrián, ambos se notaban muy agotados. Más todo había terminado.

El cielo de Paris de despejo y por primera vez en años se podía ver un claro y radiante nuevo día para todos.

-¿Están muertos?- pregunto lady wifi.

-No.- respondió Marinette.- el daño en su interior fue demasiado grabe, ellos jamás despertaran.

-Pues deberían matarlos.- Chloe sostenía en sus manos la naginata de Antibug que uan no desaparecía.

-El matarlos no traerá a todos los que murieron de regreso Chloe.- dijo Adrián interponiéndose, la rubia miraba ambos cuerpos inconscientes llena de coraje.

Los cuerpos fueron cubiertos de lo que parecía ser Miel, Anthopila los estaba en ataúdes de Anthopila.

-Mi hijo, y Marinette jamás despertaran y si lo llegan a hacer no podrán salir de esta prisión.- dijo.

-No vale la pena seguir por su mismo sendero. Ya has visto por años las consecuencias.- Chloe tiro el arma, confiaría ciegamente en ella.

-¿Qué sigue?- pregunto Bubller.- nos quedaremos siendo héroes por siempre.

-No lo creo.- le respondió Adrián.- nosotros debemos regresar a nuestro mundo.

-Nosotros debemos salir adelante por nuestros medios.- intervino Hawk Moht.

Marinette se acercó a Chloe quien tenía entre sus manos el báculo antes invocado por la rubia.

-Gracias pro confiar en nosotros.

-Tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos con ella de cualquier forma, solo vi el modo de sacar provecho para mi beneficio.- respondió, Marinette sonrió, esa era la Chloe que ella conocía.

-Tal vez no sirva, para traer a los muertos de regreso pues el daño viene de años atrás, pero servirá para llenar de esperanza a los corazones de Paris…"Miraculous ladybug"

Tomando el báculo entre sus manos, lo lanzo al aire gritando aquel lema, una lluvia de catarinas no se hizo esperar, los daños no se repararon, pero las heridas sanaron, el ambiente se sentía diferente, todos lo que tenían un akuma en su interior fueron purificados. Adrián y Marinette se despidieron de todos antes de desaparecer junto a las catarinas.

 _Un akuma batía sus alas al aire._

Las catarinas pasaron veloces frente al colegio, ellos habían regresado a su mundo al punto exacto en que todo sucedió.

Alya había empujado sutilmente a su mejor amiga por las escaleras, el plan era simple empujar a su mejor amiga accidentalmente y Adrián detuviera la caída, claro que si fallaba no habría problema alguno, lo único que la separa de los brazos del modelo y el suelo… eran tres escalones.

Marinette no supo explicarse cómo porque estaba pro caer de la escalera, el chillido que emitió alerto al rubio que se disponía a detenerla… uno, dos tres pasos, dio torpemente todos se sorprendieron.

Adrián había logrado sujetar a Marinette, y no solo eso sin quererlo terminaron besándose, Alya saltaba de alegría, muchas otras incluidas Chloe berreaban por el coraje.

-L-lo siento…

-T-tranquila f-fue un accidente.- respondió más rojo que le traje de ladybug.

Su memoria fue afectada, no recordaban que pudieron haber estado en un mundo diferente luchando contra sus contrapartes malvadas, el momento parecía ser grato y mágico, más los gritos aterrados irrumpieron su momento. Alguien había sido afectado por un Akuma, corrieron a esconderse en direcciones contrarias para transformarse.

Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron entonces para salvar el día.

 **Fin.**

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **El ultimo capitulo y el más largo xD, espero esta historia les gustara de principio a fin, al principio esta historia había comenzado como un one shot alterno, y al final termino como un fic largo gracias a ustedes n.n, fue difícil al principio pues a veces me confundía con los tiempos y los personajes, y que decir de las peleas xD**_

 _ **Espero esta historia en verdad les gustara y gracias a todos por seguirla. Algo que olvide aclarar en el capítulo anterior es el "hechizo" de Marinette está en Corso y quiere decir "**_ _Entrega tu vida y alma en cuerpo y mente, y vivir unidos por la eternidad misma_ _ **"**_

 _ **Wūguī: en chino quiere decir Tortuga (a que original me vi x_D) Por ultimo Marinette y Adrián malos fueron encerrados dentro de ámbar por la eternidad, los kwami fueron destruidos, si sus contrapartes jóvenes deshacían su transformación correrían el mismo destino que los malos, por eso necesitaban regresar a su mundo para no verse a afectados de tal forma.**_

 _ **Y bueno ya no me queda más que decir que contestar sus reviews por aquí.**_

 ** _AlbaSky:_** _jeje yo me refería a lo de mis vacaciones, ya se terminaron el día de hoy xD_

 ** _Sele-02:_** _espero le gustara la batalla final, me costo hacerla y creo me quedo algo mal , pero espero te gustara n.n_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


End file.
